Kepuasan
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Menma tidak pernah mengenal siapa ibunya, yang merawatnya dari kecil adalah ayahnya. Namun, saat ayahnya menikah lagi karena paksaan dari nenek dan kakeknya kehidupan akan kepuasan pun telah dia nikmati, ibu tiri yang dia tunggu telah datang. NaruSasu. BoruMenma
1. Chapter 1: Keluarga Baru

Chapter 1: Keluarga Baru

Tittle: Kepuasan

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Crime, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Drama.

Pairing: NaruSasu, BoruMenma, ItaKyuu slight NaruSaku.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, Slash, BL, ada adegan kekerasan yang berangsur, Lemon Scene, Hardcore, bahasa yang vulgar, EYD, OC, Incest.

Summary: Menma tidak pernah mengenal siapa ibunya, yang merawatnya dari kecil adalah ayahnya. Namun, saat ayahnya menikah lagi karena paksaan dari nenek dan kakeknya kehidupan akan kepuasan pun telah dia nikmati, ibu tiri yang dia tunggu telah datang.

Note: Meskipun authornya masih dibawah umur, tapi tetap saja gak bisa nolak yang namanya yaoi. Fanfic ini untuk kalian yang punya saudara tiri yang teramat jahat maka lakukanlah hal yang juga pernah mereka lakukan pada kalian. Fanfic sesuai pesanan para penggemar NaruSasu FansClub maaf kalo garing ya. Kalo lemonnya kurang review aja.

Boruto: 19 tahun

Menma: 18 tahun

Ryuuuchi, Syuuichi dan Yuki: 21 tahun

Happy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mata sapphirenya menatap tiap tamu yang berdatangan silih berganti didepan pintu utama, melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk memasuki gedung besar ini. Sebagai putra kesayangan dia akan diam saat melihat ayahnya menikah untuk ketiga kalinya, tidak ada penolakan dihatinya, tapi tatapannya sangat tidak suka saat melihat wajah wanita itu tersenyum menggandeng tangan ayahnya dengan mesra, perlahan wajah akan kebencian itu sirna tergantikan dengan senyum liciknya.

"Menma!" Panggilan seseorang membuatnya berbalik mencari sumber suara, mendapati seseorang tengah berjalan menujunya.

"Boruto!" Matanya terlihat sendu saat melihat wajah orang yang berjalan kearahnya, kerinduan akan hal yang kecil, tersenyum senang saat orang itu datang kearahnya dengan senyum khas yang merupakan keturunan dari ayah mereka berdua.

"Menma, jadi kau akan punya ibu baru? Apakah kau tidak akan berkunjung lagi ke tempatku?" Katanya dengan wajah sedih akan kabar bahagia ini, menatap wajah yang sedang tersenyum kecut.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berkunjung ke tempatmu, itu juga jika sempat bukannya kau bisa bertemu denganku di sekolah?" Kata bocah itu menatap orang terkasihnya dengan senyum paksa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Himawari sepertinya sedang menangis!" Katanya beranjak pergi menjauh dengan lambaian tangan.

Menma Namikaze anak tunggal dari si bungsu Namikaze, namun kini dia bukanlah anak tunggal lagi karena dia akan memiliki seorang adik perempuan, bisa disebut adik tiri dari dulu Menma benci saudara tiri tapi Menma tidak dapat menghalangi kebahagian ayahnya yang terpaksa karena keadaan sekarang.

Menma tidak pernah mengenal atau tau akan wajah ibu kandungnya, tiap kali dia menanyakan hal tersebut pada ayahnya, jawaban yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah ketidak pastian. Menma benci ibu tiri, dulu saat dia punya ibu tiri orangnya baik namanya Hinata Hyuga, wanita yang teramat lemah lembut dan sangat anggun, baik padanya tidak pernah marah atau memukulnya, dia suka akan sikap wanita itu. Tapi, saat Menma ingin melancarkan rencananya pada wanita itu, tidak berselang lama wanita itu dengan ayahnya bercerai.

Tapi, kali ini Menma yakin wanita bernama Sakura Haruno itu akan bersikap terbalik dari Hinata, dan ini adalah tantangan buat Menma serta gadis itu.

"Kak Menma a-ano!" Menma berbalik mendapati seorang gadis kecil menunduk malu, sedang menggandeng tangan dengan seseorang.

"Hima-chan, sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Menma berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil didepannya. Mengelus pelan surai rambut hitam yang merupakan keturunan dari ibunya.

"Kak Menma selamat ya, dan juga jangan lupa sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah, nanti jika Himawari rindu, siapa lagi yang akan Himawari ajak bermain?" Kata gadis kecil itu menatap Menma yang hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban setuju.

"Iya, Hima-chan. Kak Menma akan sering berkunjung. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Boruto jaga adikmu!" Kata Menma meninggalkan dua kakak-adik yang tersenyum senang.

Menma melihat bahwa pesta pernikahan akan lama selesai. Setelah sampai di rumah baru nanti, mungkin Menma akan menggeledah seisi rumah untuk membuat rencana atau semacamnya yang dapat dia gunakan nantinya.

"Papah, apakah masih lama, aku harus pergi sekarang?" Kata Menma menatap papahnya yang hanya tersenyum pada tamu, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Senyum palsu, membuat semua orang tertipu akan senyum merekah itu, tapi tidak untuk Menma dia tau akan senyum itu, berbagai perasaan terpendam dan menumpuk bagaikan sebuah buku tebal yang siap dibakar oleh api amarah.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi kesana terlebih dahulu!" Kata sang pria itu mempersilahkan putra kesayangannya untuk pergi ke rumah baru mereka.

"Naruto, bukannya kau terlalu memanjakannya?" Tanya wanita yang telah menjadi seorang istri dari pria tersebut menatap kesal suaminya dan bocah yang pergi dengan angkuh serta wajah dinginnya.

"Dia anakku bukan anakmu, Sakura!" Kata pria itu tersenyum menatap wanita didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tidak lama datang seseorang yang mereka tunggu keluarga kecil yang sudah lama tidak dia jumpai, seorang wanita paruh baya sedang merangkul tangan seorang pria dengan mesranya yang diikuti dua anaknya yang berjalan terlebih dahulu, berdiri tepat didepan dua mempelai yang sedang tersenyum senang akan kebahagian mereka sekarang, tapi wanita paruh baya itu melihat ada paksaan tertera disenyum pria yang pernah dia cintai itu.

"Naruto-kun selamat atas pernikahanmu, aku turut senang akhirnya kau akan mempunyai keluarga lagi!" Senyum manisnya merekah, menatap mantan suaminya yang hanya menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan, selamat atas kehamilanmu ya, semoga kau mendapatkan anak yang kuat seperti ayahnya dan mirip seperti ibunya!" Kata Naruto melihat kearah perut mantan istrinya yang membesar.

"Terima kasih, kami pergi dulu. Boruto, Hima-chan kalian bisa disini jika ingin melihat ayah kalian?" Kata wanita itu menatap kedua anaknya yang hanya mengangguk senang.

Naruto Namikaze seorang pria yang terkenal akan kekayaan perusahaannya Namikaze corp yang dipegang oleh kakaknya dan Uzumaki corp yang dipegang sang ayah, Naruto sudah menikah dua kali namun pernikahannya yang kedua gagal karena percerai, sedangkan yang pertama Naruto masih tutup mulut membahas akan pernikahan pertamanya. Sedangkan pernikahannya yang sekarang Naruto tidak tau akan ada hal apa saja yang terjadi pada anak yang sedang pergi, berbagai perasaan berkecambuk dihatinya tapi biar begitu tetap tidak ada yang tau siapa ibu dari Menma Namikaze.

"Ayah, apakah aku bisa berkunjung kapan saja ke rumah barumu untuk menemui Menma?" Tanya bocah lelaki itu menatap ayahnya, bersanding di altar pernikahan dengan wanita yang teramat dia kenal, wanita yang merupakan ibu dari teman sekelasnya.

"Tentu saja, pintu rumah akan selalu terbuka untukmu dan juga Hima-chan, kalian jangan sungkam ke rumah baru ayah!" Kata Naruto berlutut tepat didepan kedua anak semata wayangnya itu.

Boruto Namikaze mungkin nama marganya telah berganti karena anak semata wayangnya ini telah mempunyai ayah baru, dan juga gadis kecil itu, Himawari Namikaze merupakan adik dari Boruto mirip memang tapi hanya goresan tertera dipipinya sedangkan wajahnya lebih mirip ibunya.

"Ayah, apakah Menma senang jika aku sering mengunjunginya?" Tanya Boruto menatap wajah ayahnya itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tentu saja, Menma pasti akan merasakan senang apa lagi yang berkunjung adalah kakak kesayangannya atau bisa disebut kekasihnya!" Kata Naruto menatap senang anak kesayangannya itu, mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, ayo Himawari kita pergi!" Ajak Boruto pada adiknya yang hanya mengangguk, beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang ayah yang teramat dia rindukan.

"Naruto-kun, nanti malam apakah kau bisa menemaniku?" Tanya wanita itu bergelayut manja ditangan suaminya itu, membuat semua mata yang melihat iri akan kemesaraan itu.

"Mungkin bisa jika sebentar, tapi malam ini aku harus ke rumah sakit ada beberapa pekerjaan menungguku disana!" Kata Naruto menatap istri barunya itu.

Tidak lama datanglah Menma dengan tangan yang sedang menggendong sesuatu, membuat Naruto yang sedang menyambut beberapa tamu mulai memperhatikan anak kesayangannya itu dengan kebingungan. Dengan wajah ketidak perduliannya Menma terus berjalan menghampiri sang papah dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Papah, paman Kyuubi datang!" Kata Menma melihat kearah pintu utama yang terlihat seseorang berjalan dengan angkuhnya dengan menggandeng tangan seseorang.

Terlihat dua orang pria tengah berjalan dengan mesranya, dibelakang mereka ada tiga anak kembar sedang berjalan menatap ketidak sukaan, tiga bocah kembar itu berjalan dengan wajah malas dan kesal, karena mereka sangat tidak suka berada ditempat ini.

"Kak Ryuu!" Menma mendekati salah seorang bocah yang berpaut lima tahun darinya, mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia.

"Naruto, adikku! Maaf kami datangnya terlambat, kau tau anak-anak kami terlalu sulit dibujuk karena mereka tau ini bukan pernikahan yang...!" Kata seorang pria tersenyum dengan paksa menatap Naruto.

"Iya aku tau kok, lalu kak Kyuubi bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya masih bisa menanganinya sendiri?" Kata Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menatap kakak iparnya yang sedang tersenyum disampingmya.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa menanganinya, selama ada Itachi aku dapat melakukan sesuatu yang sulit sekali pun!" Kata pria itu menatap pasangan hidupnya yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Baguslah! Hmm... Kak, hewan yang digendong Menma itu pemberianmu?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk pada hewan yang sedang digendong oleh Menma, merasa aneh dengan pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat.

"Tentu saja, kau tau Menma sangat menginginkan musang itu!" Pria itu berbalik menatap keponakannya yang terlihat senang mendapatkan hadiah darinya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan anak itu, kak?" Kata Naruto hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kau sama saja Naruto, baiklah ayo Itachi kita pergi sudah saatnya kita mengantar anak-anak!" Ajak pria itu ingin pergi namun dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Are... Sebegitu cepatnyakah? Kau tau kalian baru saja datang?" Kata Naruto merasa pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, mereka belumlah berbicara banyak tapi kenapa terburu-buru sekali perginya.

"Maaf Naruto, hari ini anak-anak kami akan melakukan rekreasi di sekolah mereka, dan jam yang ditentukan pun hampir lewat!" Kata seorang pria yang berada dibelakang kakak Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati ya, terima kasih atas hadiahnya aku yakin Menma akan merawat musang itu dengan baik!" Kata Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Iya, sampai jumpa di rumah sakit Naruto!" Kata pria itu beranjak pergi dengan menggandeng tangan suaminya.

Menma yang sedang asik berbincang dengan ketiga kakak sepupunya itu, menatap dengan kedataran wajah. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan ketiga kakak sepupunya ini, maka aura dingin dan kedataran akan berbicara pun sudah menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari.

"Menma kau yakin dapat bertahan dengan wanita itu?" Tanya bocah yang berpaut lima tahun dari Menma, lebih dewasa dari kedua saudara kembarnya yang lain.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin tinggal diam, jika wanita itu memperlakukanku dengan kasar!" Kata Menma mengelus hewan yang ada digendongannya, bulunya yang lembut dan putih membuat Menma tidak berhenti memberikan sentuhan lembut pada musang digendongannya.

"Ryuuchi, Syuuichi, Yuuki ayo pergi sudah saatnya!" Kata pria itu datang mengajak ketiga anak kembarnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baik mama! Menma jika ada sesuatu terjadi katakan pada kami!" Katanya kemudian beranjak pergi dengan diikuti kedua adiknya yang berjalan mengekornya.

"Menma kami pergi dulu!" Kata pria itu tersenyum mengelus puncak rambut Menma.

"Iya!" Menma terlalu fokus pada hewan yang dia dapatkan, sudah terlalu lama dia menginginkan hewan yang berada digendongannya itu. Pada akhirnya telah mendapatkannya, hewan langka yang sudah lama Menma incar.

Setelah kedua pria itu pergi dengan ketiga anak kembar mereka, pada akhirnya Menma hanya dapat diam ditempat, merasa kesenangan dengan apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang, hingga dia lupa dengan rencananya untuk pulang ke rumah dengan beberapa rencana yang hilang karena melihat hewan kesayangannya.

"Are... Sebegitu senangnyakah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan selama ini?" Kata seseorang dari belakang punggung Menma yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya.

"Boruto!" Menma berbalik mendapati orang yang dia rindukkan selama dua minggu ini, libur sekolah karena ada kegiatan diluar negeri jadi mereka baru dapat bertemu sekarang.

"Wahh... Akan kau namakan siapa hewan digendonganmu itu?" Kata Boruto mengelus lembut hewan yang digendong oleh Menma.

"Kitsune, bagaimana?" Tanya Menma menatap wajah Boruto yang hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, menandakan dia sedang kebingungan atau merasa aneh dengan nama baru dari hewan tersebut.

"Kau yakin, kitsune. Itu sama saja dalam artian bahasa Jepang!" Kata Boruto mencubit pipi Menma dengan gemas.

"Sudahlah Boruto, kau memang tidak bisa menghargai pendapat orang lain!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi meninggalkan Boruto yang hanya menggeleng kepalanya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Boruto!" Panggil seseorang membuat Boruto berbalik mendengar namanya ada yang memanggil, mendapati seorang gadis berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Eh, Sarada selamat ya akhirnya kau akan memiliki ayahku, yah pada dasarnya aku tidak senang mendengar ayahku akan menikah lagi, tapi saat mendengar bahwa kau yang akan menjadi adikku, akhirnya aku menerima saja!" Kata Boruto melihat gadis didepannya itu dengan senang.

Sarada Haruno menatap Boruto dengan jantung berdegup kencang melihat betapa malunya saat orang yang dia sukai selama ini akan menjadi saudara tiri, mungkin kini cintanya tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan kali ini, dan peluangnya untuk mendekati Boruto sangatlah banyak, pasti dia dapat membuat Boruto jatuh kepelukannya nanti.

"Ano. Boruto sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu?" Kata Sarada menatap wajah tampan didepannya dengan gugup, mencoba untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja, tentang Menma'kah?" Kata Boruto menatap gadis didepannya itu dengan kebingungan, dalam hati dia dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan gadis ini.

"A-aku suka padamu Boruto, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku?" Kata Sarada memejamkan matanya menunggu reaksi dari Boruto yang hanya terbelalak terkejut.

"Sarada, lihat aku!" Kata Boruto membuat Sarada membuka matanya menatap pemuda tampan didepannya, lalu mulai menunjuk kepada seseorang yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tajam dengan menggendong seekor binatang ditangannya.

"Hah!" Sarada terkejut melihatnya, bukannya itu Menma yang sedang menatap kearah mereka, kenapa dia melihatnya seperti itu.

"Apa kau mengerti Sarada?" Kata Boruto yang membuat Sarada menggeleng pelan menatap Boruto dengan kebingungan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu, aku akan mendapati masalah besar jika menjadi kekasihmu!" Kata Boruto menghela nafas lelah, melihat sosok dibelakangnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Jadi, kau menolakku?" Kata Sarada tidak mengira bahwa dia ditolak mentah-mentah pada orang yang selama ini dia sukai, bertahun-tahun Sarada memendam perasaan ini, menunggu saat-saat seperti ini dan yang dia dapatkan adalah penolakan secara tidak langsung.

"Maaf ya, kau akan dapat masalah besar jika berpacaran denganku, lebih baik kita berteman saja!" Kata Boruto beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Sarada yang masih bergeming ditempatnya dengan luka yang teramat sakit.

Boruto melambaikan tangannya kearah Menma yang hanya membuang muka, karena kesal akan apa yang dia lihat tadi, kakak tirinya berbicara mesra dengan adik tirinya. Che menjijikkan sekali.

"Hai sayang, kau kenapa?" Tanya Boruto merangkul sang kekasih dengan mesranya, melihat wajah yang sedang kesal karena sikapnya tadi, mungkin.

"Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Sarada?" Tanya Menma mendelik Boruto dengan tajam, menatap dengan kesal.

"Wahh. Kau cemburu ya, senangnya ada yang cemburu, kau imut saat marah Menma!" Kata Boruto terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang hanya membuang muka karena malu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan, sebenarnya Sarada tadi menyatakan cinta padaku dan mengajakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya!" Kata Boruto dengan santainya mengambil minuman dari pelayan yang berlalu lalang, membawakan minuman untuk tamu yang berdatangan.

Sret.

"Apa!" Kata Menma terkejut menarik kerah baju Boruto dan membuat jarak diantara mereka menyempit, menatap dengan tajam menantang sang seme untuk menatapnya.

Cup.

Boruto mengecup pelan bibir ranum Menma yang langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dengan malu, mengusap bibirnya yang memang sudah tidak perawan lagi.

"Tenang Menma, aku sudah menolaknya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman atau saudara!" Kata Boruto tersenyum puas mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan, berupa pengharagaan karena telah mendapatkan ciuman tidak sepihak dari Menma.

"Kuso. Seme tidak tau diri, jangan sentuh aku lagi dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah selama sebulan!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi meninggalkan Boruto dengan keterkejutannya.

"A-apa sebulan tanpa menyentuhmu!" Kata Boruto menatap kepergian Menma yang hanya diam tanpa melihat kearah belakang.

"Hahaha. Yang tidak dapat jatah sebulan. Sabar Boruto seharusnya kau memperlakukan Menma dengan lembut!" Kata Naruto datang dengan menggendong Himawari yang tertawa pelan melihat kakaknya yang cintanya ditolak.

"Kakak juga yang salah, kalo ingin bicara dengan Kak Menma siapkan mental dulu!" Kata Himawari.

"Hahh... Sebulan itu rasanya setahun, bagaimana nanti di sekolah, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat dia mengabaikanku dan nanti saat di ruang ganti olahraga, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kata Boruto meratapi nasibnya yang tidak menyentuh tubuh mulus itu sebulan, lalu tidak lagi mendengarkan suara merdu itu mengalun indah saat malam hari.

"Boruto, lihat Sarada kau bisa memanfaatkannya sementara waktu sampai sebulan, mulailah pendekatannya dan ajak dia menjadi temanmu!" Kata Naruto melihat kearah Sarada yang diam menata gelas bening ditangannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas sarannya ayah!" Kata Boruto beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri Sarada yang bergeming ditempatnya.

"Hima-chan kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kak Menma, saat melihat kakakmu berdekatan dengan seorang gadis?" Kata Naruto melihat putra yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada gadis berkacamata itu.

"Panggil saja Kak Menma, lalu kita lihat nanti raksinya?" Kata Himawari menunjuk kearah dimana Menma sedang berdiri sendirian.

"Menma!" Panggil Naruto membuat orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan beranjak untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Menma yang baru datang dengan membawakan segelas air ditangannya, menatap Naruto yang menunjuk kearah dimana Boruto sedang asik bercanda dengan Sarada.

Krak.

"Kuso" tatap Menma tajam, membuat gelas kaca yang ada ditangannya pecah seketika saat dia genggam dengan erat, beranjak dari tempatnya dengan kesal.

"Wahh... sepertinya Kak Boruto akan mendapat amukan dari Kak Menma, ayo ayah kita lanjutkan tontonannya!" Kata Himawari yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Terlihat Menma berjalan dengan kesal menuju arah Boruto dengan membawakan sebilah pisau digenggamannya, entah akan Menma gunakan untuk apa mungkin membuat goresan baru pada Boruto nantinya.

"Lihat Hima-chan apa yang dibawa Kak Menma, dia berniat melakukan apa dengan pisau itu?" Kata Naruto melihat putra berjalan dengan tatapan menusuk membawakan sebilah pisau yang teramat tajam.

"Apakah Kak Menma berniat membunuh orang?" Tanya Himawari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah ayahnya yang menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia hanya mengancam kakakmu!" Kata Naruto menatap malas, dia tau jelas seperti apa sifat anaknya itu, keturunan dari istri pertamanya.

Boruto melihat senyum cantik didepannya walaupun tidak dapat menjadi seorang kekasih dari gadis ini, karena Boruto terlanjut mencintai orang lain. Maka dia hanya bisa menganggap saudara tirinya itu sebagai teman.

"Teman ya?!" Kata seseorang membuat Boruto terbelalak terkejut, melihat kearah belakang dengan ekor matanya, tidak berani menoleh karena dia merasakan lehernya yang dingin menyentuh sesuatu yang tajam.

"Menma apa ya-" kata Sarada terpotong saat mendengar Menma berteriak dan mengarahkan pisau kearahnya.

"Diam kau dasar penjilat, murahan, tidak ada harga diri, beraninya kau menggoda kekasih orang lain. Che bitch!" Kata Menma mengarahkan pisau yang dia pegang kearah Sarada yang hanya diam membeku.

Sret.

"Menma, tenanglah!" Kata Boruto menarik lengan tan itu dan mengambil pisaunya lalu menaruhnya keatas meja.

"Lepaskan!" Kata Menma mencoba berontak dari genggaman Boruto yang membawanya menjauh dari acara pernikahan ayah mereka yang masih berlangsung.

Sarada baru kali ini mendengar kata kasar dari seorang Menma yang sangat dia kenal sebagai orang yang pendiam, tidak pernah berkata kasar atau pun mengolok temannya tapi ini apa, seorang Menma Namikaze mengata-ngatainya dengan tidak ada sopan santun.

.

.

Tepat dibelakang halaman gedung yang sunyi tidak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang hanya ada Boruto dan Menma yang terlihat berjalan dengan sedikit memaksa. Berjalan lagi kesebuah tempat yang lebih sunyi dan sempit, seperti gang kecil yang sedikit sempit namun masih bisa dimasukki beberapa orang.

"Lepaskan!" Menma menghentakkan tangannya membuat genggaman Boruto terlepas dari genggamannya. Mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat dari cengkraman tangan Boruto yang kuat.

Menma beranjak pergi meninggalkan Boruto tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sret.

Cup.

"Hmm.. nghh!" Menma mencoba berontak saat tangan dan kakinya dikunci begitu pun mulutnya yang dilumat oleh Boruto dengan nikmat.

Boruto menjelajahi rongga mulut Menma yang hangat itu, lalu melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Menma mengajaknya untuk sekedar bermain adu lidah. Membuat suara kecapan yang sangat basah, hingga saliva pun keluar dari sudut mulut Menma.

"Nghh.. hmpp.. ahh.. Bo.. nghh!" Menma mendesah saat tangan Boruto mulia masuk kedalam pakaiannya, naik seperti mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Sementara tangan satunya mencoba melepaskan kancing baju Menma.

"Tunggu-hmm.. nghh.. ahh!" Saat tangan Menma mencoba menghentikkan tangan Boruto, dengan sengaja Boruto menggesekkan lututnya pada bagian bawahnya yang masih terbungkus celana.

Setelah pada kancing terakhir Boruto pun melepaskan ciuman memabukkan itu, membuat benang saliva diantara kedua bibir. Boruto melihat wajah memelas yang kelelahan akibat ciumannya, rona merah yang sangat seksi saat mata sayu itu menatap ingin lebih, memaksa dirinya untuk kembali menyentuh kebagian yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi!" Boruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menjelajahi leher tan yang mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"Ahh.. Boruto.. ahh.. lagi.. ahh!" Menma mendesah saat Boruto menggigit pelan lehernya, menjilat dan mengecupnya. Memanjakan leher yang akan dia berikan tanda entah berapa kali sudah dia memberikannya. Sebuah tanda yang tidak akan Menma sembunyikan saat sekolah nanti.

"Ahh.. ja-jangan.. ahh.. disana!" Mulut Boruto semakin turun hingga ke-nipple Menma yang mengeras sempurna, menjilat dan mengulumnya berharap akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana.

Satu tangan Boruto mencoba menahan tangan Menma yang ingin menghentikkan kegiatannya, sementara tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk memilin nipple kiri Menma yang merah muda.

"Ahh.. Boruto.. lagihh.. ahh.. akhh!" Menma menggeleng kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, tidak menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Boruto padanya.

"Hahh.. hahh.. Boruto?" Menma melihat Boruto telah berhenti menjamahnya, menatap penuh tanda tanya kenapa Boruto berhenti ditengah jalan, setaunya Boruto tidak pernah berhenti saat dia mendesah kenikmatan seperti tadi.

"Sekarang kau yang layani aku!" Kata Boruto tersenyum penuh arti pada Menma.

"Baiklah!" Kata Menma memutar matanya malas, dia tidak dapat menolak keinginan dari kekasihnya jika sudah ingin menjamahnya.

.

.

Hinata Hyuga melihat kesana kemari mencari sosok putranya yang menghilamg dari pesta berlangsung tadi yang dapat dia temukan hanya putri kecilnya yang asik bermain dengan mantan suaminya di altar pernikahan.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?" Tanya Naruto melihat wanita cantik itu sedang kebingungan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dari tadi tapi belum menemukamnya.

"Boruto, apakah kau melihatnya?" Kata Hinata menatap Naruto yang tersenyum senang kepada Himawari, menyisyarat tentang kejadian tadi.

"Sstt!" Kata Himawari meletakkan jari telunjuk tepat didepan bibirnya, memberikan isyarat pada Naruto agar tutup mulut atas kejadian tadi.

"Tenang Hinata-chan, Boruto ada dengan Menma biar aku yang hubungi mereka jika kau masih cemas!" Kata Naruto menatap putri kecil yang tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah baguslah, aku cemas sekali, aku takut dia berkelahi dengan Iwabe!" Kata Hinata menatap Naruto yang asik duduk di altar pernikahan dengan putrinya.

"Kau tenang saja, sekarang Boruto sedang memberi hukuman pada Menma!" Kata Naruto membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Kata Hinata tidak mengerti, memberi hukuman memangnya apa diperbuat Menma hingga dia dihukum anaknya.

"Mama, sebenarnya kakak hanya pergi keluar bersama Kak Menma!" Kata Himawari membuat Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"Hmm.. nghh..!" Menma memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo sedang, begitu pun tangannya yang sedang mengocok penisnya yang sedang menegang dibawah. Mengocoknya sesuai dengan irama tempo kuluman pada penis Boruto dimulutnya.

Boruto hanya mengelus rambut raven itu dengan lembut, menyaksikan kekasihnya melayaninya.

Drtt. Drtt.

Boruto mengambil handphone yang ada disaku bajunya, melihat nama papahnya tertera tepat didepan layarnya, entah ada angin apa yang membuat papahnya menelponnya.

"Hallo. Ada apa pah?"

 _"Kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku ada disebuah tempat yang tenang!"

 _"Belakang gedung pernikahan, mamamu mencarimu, Boruto!"_

"Benarkah, katakan padanya bahwa aku akan pulang nanti malam, aku ada urusan dengan Menma!"

Menma yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut hanya diam kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, memperdalam kulumannya pada penis Boruto yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Stt. Papah nanti kita lanjutkan!"

 _"Baiklah!"_

Boruto memejamkan matanya saat sesuatu ingin keluar dari penisnya, sesuatu yang mendorong hingga membuatnya semakin memperdalam kuluman Menma.

"Hmm.. nghh.. hmmpp!" Menma mempercepatan kocokan pada penisnya dan tempo kuluman pada penis Boruto, merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak ingin keluar dari penisnya.

"Sstt!" Boruto mendesis saat penisnya mengeluarkan cairannya tepat dimulut Menma yang mengerang nikmat.

"Hmmpp!" Menma merasakan cairan Boruto yang keluar mengenai mulutnya menembakkannya sampai lima kali dan menelan semua benih Boruto tanpa sisa sedikit pun, begitu pun penisnya yang mencapai klimaksnya membasahi dinding tembok dan tangannya.

Menma melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Boruto, mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Melihat tangannya yang basah akibat dari cairan penisnya tadi, menjilatnya dengan sesual untuk membersihkan tangannya yang ada disisa cairannya sendiri.

"Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?" Tanya Boruto mencoba membantu Menma berdiri.

"Lanjutkan!" Kata Menma menatap Boruto dengan tatapan sayu.

Menma berbalik membelakangi Boruto, mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan keronde kedua entah apa yang akan dilakukan Boruto pada Menma nantinya. Celana yang tadi melekat ditubuh mereka sudah terlepas dan ditaruh disebuah tempat.

"Cepat Menma!" Kata Boruto mendesak Menma agar memperbolehkannya memainkan bagian kesukaannya.

"Tunggu, aku mencoba mengatur nafas sebentar!" Kata Menma membelakangi Boruto yang sudah terlihat tidak sabar ingin memainkan bagian kesukaannya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu!" Kata Boruto menyeringai setan, dalam hati dia sudah ketawa iblis, dia berniat mengerjai sang uke. Secara diam-diam Boruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas baju yang dia kenakan, sebuah vibrator yang dia bawa untuk jaga-jaga kalo saja uke kesayangannya ingin bermain lagi.

Tanpa menggerakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari dirinya, perlahan tangan Boruto mengelus pelan bongkahan pantat yang sudah dia tusuk berkali-kali. Perlahan Boruto mengelus luar lubang rectum Menma yang sedikit mengerang karena menahan nikmat. Tanpa aba-aba Boruto pun memasukkan vibrator yang dia pegang.

"Hyaaaaaa.. ahh.. ahh.. ahh!" Menma berteriak saat merasakan lubang rectumnya ada sesuatu yang mendorong masuk, melihat kebelakang ternyata Boruto memasukkan sebuah alat vibrator secara perlahan kelubang rectumnya yang sempit, sudah lama tidak dimasukki oleh Boruto.

"Kenapa Menma, merindukan alat ini lagi?" Tanya Boruto memaju mundurkan vibratornya secara perlahan, bergetar tepat didalam rectum Menma membuat pantatnya bergerak sendiri untuk memperdalam tusukan dari vibrator itu.

"Kuso. Ahh.. Boruto.. lebihh.. ahh.. dalam!" Kata Menma menikmati permainan tersebut, merasakan prostatnya mengenai vibrator yang bergetar cepat.

Drrtt. Drtt.

Tangan Boruto berhenti bergerak saat handphonenya kembali bergetar, menandakan ada telpon masuk, melihat dilayar handphonenya tertera sebuah nama salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Hallo, ada apa Shikadai?"

 _"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Menma!"_

"Baiklah!"

Boruto memberikan handphonenya kepada Menma yang masih asik menggerakan pinggulnya untuk memperdalam tusukan.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Menma mengambil handphone Boruto, menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"Hallo, ada apa?"

 _"Menma, besok kau akan pergi kemana? Masih ada waktu libur?"_

"Aku hanya ingin di rumah, bermain bersama Boruto, kau mengganggu acaraku!"

 _"Hahh... Merepotkan, kau yakin aku dan yang lain ingin pergi ke pantai, aku dipaksa Inojin untuk mengajakmu dan Boruto!"_

Melihat sang uke asik bertelponan dengan nada kesal, Boruto memperdalam lagi vibratornya yang semakin bergetar hebat didalam lubang rectumnya.

"Ahhhh. Boruto!"

 _"Wahh. Sepertinya kalian sedang bertempur ya, baiklah lanjutkan saja, nanti akan aku katakan pada Inojin bahwa kau sedang sakit!"_

Menma melempar handphone Boruto ketanah dan kemudian hancur lebur tidak berbentuk lagi, membuat Boruto terbelalak terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, handphone kesayangannya hancur dilempar sang kekasih. Padahal dia baru beberapa hari memakainnya dan hancur tidak berbentuk lagi, pupus harapan Boruto akan mengabadikan momen hubunagn intim mereka sebagai barang ancaman.

"Astaga, handphone baruku padahal itu hadiah minggu lalu. Kejam sekali kau Menma. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mendapat hukuman dariku!" Kata Boruto melepaskan vibrator yang ada didalam lubang rectum Menma.

"Tidak Boruto" Menma merasakak firasat buruk dengan keadaannya, pasti dia tidak akan bisa berjalan nanti seharian penuh.

.

.

Naruto melihat kearah layar handphonenya dan memasukkan kembali kedalam saku jas pernikahannya, menatap kearah wanita cantik yang sedang penasaran tersebut.

"Nanti malam dia akan pulang, mungkin dia bersama Menma keluar untuk makan atau bermain dengan temannya yang lain!" Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, Himawari sudah saatnya pulang, kita sudah terlalu lama disini!" Ajak Hinata yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Himawari.

"Ayah kami pulang dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Kata Himawari berdiri dari duduknya beranjak pergi dengan Hinata.

"Kau juga putri kecil ayah!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Himawari sebagai salam perpisahannya pada putrinya.

"Sepertinya acaranya akan selesai, tapi kedua anak itu belumlah pulang, dasar enak sekali mereka bermain!" Kata Naruto menggeleng kepalanya, melihat tamu yang datang mulai banyak pulang keluar gedung pernikahannya.

"Andai kau ada disini?" Tatap Naruto sendu dia sangat rindu akan terkasih yang tidak berada disini.

.

.

Menma mengerang saat tubuhnya terhentak akibat tusukan dari penis Boruto yang terus memaju mundurkan penisnya tanpa henti, membuat tusukan pada prostatnya yang berkedut dari dalam akibat dari gesekan penis Boruto pada dinding lubang rectumnya.

"Ahh.. Boruto.. pelan.. ahh pelan.. ahh.. nghah!" Boruto terlalu bernafsu menyetubuhinya hingga lupa bahwa dia sedang kesakitan, membuat setetes darah keluar dari lubang rectumnya.

Boruto melihat ada darah keluar membuatnya memperlambat temponya, apakah dia terlalu kasar pada Menma hingga lubang rectumnya berdarah. Gesekan penisnya terlalu berlebihan hingga mengakibat dinding rectumnya darah.

"Hahh.. aku mohon pelan-pelan!" Menma menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh pada tembok didepannya, melihat kebawah dimana dia melihat setitik darah keluar.

Seharusnya dia tidak melempar handphone kekasihnya, mungkin dia harus menggantinya nanti. Sebagai salam perminta maafnya.

"Maaf Menma!" Boruto kembali menusuk lubang rectum Menma dengan tempo yang sedang, tidak ingin melihat darah lagi yang keluar nantinya.

"Ahh.. hah.. hah.. nghah.. lagihh.. Boruto.. ahh.. lebih.. ahh.. dalam.. lagihh..!" Menma merasakan prostatnya kembali ditusuk berkali-kali, membuat kepalanya mabuk kepayang merasakannya.

Boruto memegang pinggul Menma agar dapat mengontrol tempo kecepatan tususkannya pada lubang rectumnya.

"Ahhhhhh!" Menma berteriak saat prostatnya ditusuk dengan keras oleh penis Boruto yang menggesek dinding luang rectumnya.

"Menma, katakan apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Boruto mempercepat tempo tusukannya membuat tubuh Menma terhentak keras, mengerang keras saat lubangnya semakin ditusuk tanpa henti.

"Tentu.. ahhh.. aku.. ahhh.. tidak akan.. nghh.. membiarkanmu bersama.. ahhh... orang lain... ahh... Boruto!" Menma mencoba berkata-kata disela desahannya, membuat salivanya turun menikmati betapa hebatnya tusukan Boruto pada lubang rectumnya.

"Benarkah!" Kata Boruto tersenyum senang, mempercepat tempo tusukkannya membuat Menma semakin berteriak histeris merasakan prostatnya ditusuk kuat.

"Ahhh.. aku.. aku mencintaimu Boruto.. ahhhhhh!" Teriak Menma saat dia merasakan klimaks keduanya, menyemburkan cairannya mengenai tembok didepannya, mengeluarkan beberapa kali tembakan.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh..!" Tubuh Menma terasa lelah, dia tidak kuat lagi melanjutkan permainan ini dengan Boruto.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menganggap semua ini berakhir bukan?" Kata Boruto menahan tangan Menma yang ingin terjatuh diri karena lelah.

"A-aku hah.. lelah.. Boruto.. hah.. hah!" Kata Menma menegakkan dirinya dan menyadarkan tubuhnya pada dada Boruto yang berlapis jas hitamnya.

"Aku belum klimaks Menma, ayo kita lanjutkan!" Kata Boruto menjilat pelan leher jenjang Menma yang sudah banyak bercak merah, tanda dari Boruto Namikaze bahwa Menma Namikaze adalah miliknya seorang.

"Baiklah!" Menma dengan tubuh lelah dan berat hati kembali melanjutkan hubungan intim mereka, sebagai uke yang setia dia akan membuat semenya klimaks dan permainan pun selesai.

Dengan penis yang masih tertanam dilubang rectum Menma yang berkedut karena mendapatkan gesekan dahsyat dari Boruto.

Boruto pun kembali menusuk luang rectum Menma yang mengerang lagi, melanjutkan ronde mereka yang ketiga. Terlihat wajah Menma yang kelelahan dan mendesah nikmat, dengan rona merah yang ada dibawah pipi tannya. Cucuran air peluh dan air mata sudah membasahi pelipis dan sudut matanya.

"Ahh.. Boruto.. Lebih cepat.. hyaaaa!" Menma merasakan prostatnya ditusuk lagi lebih dalam oleh Boruto, membuatnya mengerang tidak karuan.

"Hah.. hahh.. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku mendapatkan klimaksku Menma!" Kata Boruto mempercepat tempo tusukkannya pada lubang rectum Menma, mendesis saat penisnya merasakan panas dan gesekkan yang sangat ketat.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. ahh.. Boruto.. aku.. aku.. ahh akan melayanimu.. ahh.. sampai.. ahh.. puas!" Kata Menma mendesah dengan terputus-putus.

"Anak baik!" Boruto mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang rectum Menma yang bergoyang maju mundur dari penisnya yang keluar masuk. Mendengarkan betapa merdunya desahan itu melantun indah ditelinganya.

"Boruto.. aku.. aku.. ahh.. akan.. ahh.. keluar lagi... hyaaaaaa!" Desah Menma tidak kuat lagi menahan gejolak kenikmatannya, membuat tubuhnya membungkuk.

Tidak kuat menahan lelah ditubuhnya, dia seharusnya pulang dan tidur setalah dia klimaks tadi, tapi Boruto belum mendapatkannya jadi dia harus rela tubuhnya kembali dia paksakan untuk bersetubuh melayani Boruto.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Boruto.. aku.. ahh.. tidak kuat lagi.. ahh!" Boruto hanya diam menulikan telinganya kembali melanjutkan tusukannya pada lubang rectum Menma, menahan tubuh Menma tidak jatuh dengan menahan kedua tangan Menma.

"Hyaaaaaa!" Menma berteriak merasakan cairannya kembali keluar untuk ketiga kalinya, menyemprotkannya hingga mengenai wajahnya yang tertunduk karena lelah.

"Menma, kau bisa menahannya lagi, aku belum klimaks!" Kata Boruto melepaskan penisnya dari lubang rectum Menma yang mendesah pelan saat mendapatkan gesekan pelan.

"Lalu, kau ingin apa lagi? Aku benar-benar lelah, Boruto!" Kata Menma membalikkan tubuhnya melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat terdesak menahan gejolaknya.

"Bersandarlah pada tempok itu!" Kata Boruto yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Menma.

Menma tau betul waktu klimaks Boruto sangatlah lama, maka akan sulit baginya jika berhubungan karena dia terlebih dahulu mudah lelah, jadi Menma maklum jika semenya lama akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Boruto mengangkat kaki kanan Menma kebahunya membuat sang uke kebingungan dengan perlakuan semenya, sepertinya Boruto akan melakukan gaya yang baru kali ini. Entah berapa banyak gaya sudah mereka lakukan, Menma lupa.

Perlahan Boruto memasukkan penisnya yang masih menegang sempurna sedikit mengeluarkan cairannya sebagai pelumas masuknya lubang surga duniawi itu, bagi Boruto ini adalah surganya yang paling nikmat.

"Ahhh!" Menma mendesah saat penis besar itu memasukki lubang rectumnya, menatap wajah Boruto yang terlihat menahan gejolaknya.

Menma melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Boruto agar mendapatkan keseimbangan pada saat ronde keempat mereka.

"Jika.. hahh.. kau belum klimaks sempai sekarang.. hahh.. aku ingin kita lanjutkan di rumah!" Kata Menma menatap wajah tampan itu dengan memelas.

"Iya!" Kata Boruto mengangguk pelan, dia kasihan melihat Menma kelelahan menerima tiap tusukkan dari penisnya tanpa henti. Mungkin faktor dia tidak mendapati klimaks keduanya.

Boruto perlahan menusukkan penisnya kelubang rectum Menma dengan tempo pelan, mencoba membuat Menma tidak merasakan gelisah lagi ketika penisnya menusuk lubang rectumnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Ahh.. Boruto.. ahh!" Menma mendesah pelan merasakan betapa lembutnya perlakuan semenya padanya, betapa pelannya tempo yang dia terima.

"Lebih cepat Boruto... ahh.. aku mohon.. ahh!" Menma memelas dengan mata yang terlihat setengah hampir tertutup karena kelelahan.

"Ahh.. ahh.. lagihh.. lagihh.. ahh!" Desah Menma merasakan prostatnya kembali ditusuk dengan keras, membuat tubuhnya terhentak dan penisnya yang kembali menegang.

"Ahh.. Boruto.. tanami aku.. ahh.. dengan.. ahhh.. benihmu!" Desah Menma tepat ditelinga Boruto dengan suara yang dibuat-buat untuk menggodanya.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Boruto kembali menusukkan penisnya pada lubang rectum Menma dengan cepat tanpa celah untuk mendesah.

"Hmpph.. nghh!" Desah Menma tertahan saat bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Boruto yang mengajak lidahnya untuk beradu sebelum dia klimaks nantinya.

Menma memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan kepala Boruto, memilin dan mengecap lidah Boruto yang tidak mau kalah mempermainkannya.

Boruto semakin mempercepat tempo tusukkannya saat penisnya merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar, lidahnya terus bermain dengan lidah Menma yang sudah kewalahan menhadapi gaya bertarung Boruto yang kuat dan tangguh.

"Hmpp.. ahh.. Boruto.. aku.. aku!" Menma mendesah saat dia merasakan gejolak dipenisnya ingin mengeluarkan cairan kental untuk keempat kalinya.

"Bersama-sama!" Boruto semakin mempercepat tusukkannya membuat Menma mendesah tidak karuan dibuatnya.

"Boruto. Hyaaaaa!"

"Menma. Stt!"

Menma mengeluarkan cairannya yang mengenai wajah dan bajunya serta baju Boruto. Sementara Boruto mengeluarkan cairannya tepat didalam tubuh Menma yang mengerang saat merasakan perutnya ada sesuatu yang menenuhi, benih yang diinginkan Menma sudah tertanam didalam sana.

"Hahh.. hah.. kau sudah puas.. hah.. tuanku?" Tanya Menma menatap wajah tampan didepannya yang hanya tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Boruto tetap pada posisinya membiarkan Menma untuk bernafas sampai puas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boruto!" Kata Menma memeluk Boruto, menurukan kakinya pada bahu Boruto dan merebahkan kepalanya pada dadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Menma!" Kata Boruto mengecup puncak kepala Menma yang asik merasakan aroma tubuhnya.

.

.

Naruto menunggu kedua putranya yang belum memperlihatkan batang hidung mereka, sudah lewat satu jam dia menunggu dan dari tadi Naruto menghubungi Boruto tidak diangkat, apakah seseru itukah hukuman mereka jadi tidak ingat untuk pulang.

"Dasar anak itu, hah... Itu mereka!" Kata Naruto melihat sosok Boruto berjalan kearahnya dengan menggendong Menma ala bridal style, entah dia yang menikah atau anaknya. Kenapa yang lebih mesra itu anaknya daripada dirinya yang baru menikah.

"Maaf telat ayah, Menma tertidur saat mendengar ceramahku tadi!" Kata Boruto membuka pintu mobil dengan lebar dan memasukkan Menma terlebih dahulu.

"Ya sudah, ayah juga tadi berniat meninggalkan kalian karena lambat datang kemobil!" Kata Naruto menunggu dengan sabar menanti kedatangan kedua anaknya.

"Baiklah, saat pulang ke rumah baru!" Kata Boruto sesudah memasukki mobil, duduk tepat disamping Menma yang tidur dengan memeluknya erat.

"Boruto, nanti lanjutkan lagi di rumah!" Kata Menma mengeluskan wajahnya pada dada Boruto yang terbalutkan jasnya.

"Iya!" Boruto akan jawab iya jika sudah bersangkutan dengan sebuah permainan.

Naruto menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedang, sesekali melihat kebelakang dengan cermin yang ada didepannya, memastikan kedua anaknya tidak berbuat macam-macam, karena gaya duduk Menma diluar batas kewajaran, bagaimana tidak. Menma duduk tepat diatas pangkuan Boruto dan memeluknya erat seperti sepasang kekasih yang habis berhubungan intim. Naruto tidak pernah melupakan kata kekasih itu.

Boruto mengelus surai raven Menma dengan lembut, memberikan sentuhan yang akan membuat Menma tenang dalam tidurnya.

Menma melihat keluar jendela mobil dengan seringai iblisnya, sepertinya dia tidak melupakan rencananya dalam menyiksa ibu tirinya nanti. Menunggu waktu yang tepat akan rencananya.

'Akhirnya kalian datang!'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Kurangkah lemonnya atau kurang panas, maaf kalo gitu kan namanya juga pembuka masa langsung ada adegan lemon yang berkepanjangan hingga sampai sepuluh ronde, makasih sudah membacanya. Fanfic pesanan para NSFC.

Asal kalian tau aja membuat lemon ini sangatlah susah karena banyak tantangan dari kakak-kakakku yang tiduran tepat dikanan dan dikiri, nah pikirin aja sendiri bagaimana caranya nasibku.

RnR please.


	2. Chapter 2: Keputusan

Chapter 2: Keputusan

Tittle: Kepuasan

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Crime, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, HardCore, Drama

Pairing: NaruSasu, BoruMenma, ItaKyuu slight NaruSaku.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Shounen-ai, BL, ada adegan kekerasan yang berangsur, lemon scene, OC, bahasa yang vulgar, EYD, penuh akan adegan lemon, Hardcore.

Summary: Menma tidak pernah mengenal siapa ibunya, yang merawatnya dari kecil adalah ayahnya. Namun, saat ayahnya menikah lagi karena paksaan dari nenek dan kakeknya kehidupan akan kepuasan pun telah dia nikmati, ibu tiri yang dia tunggu telah datang.

Note: Aku berterima kasih buat kalian yang sudah dukung fanfic ini, aku tidak perduli ada yang flame atau ngejudge meminta hapus fanfic ini. Ini fanfic gua dan ini karya gua jadi terserah gua mau apa, jika masih gencar ingin ngeflame silahkan, I Don't Care.

Happy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Menma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gendongan Boruto yang membawanya menuju sebuah rumah baru sang kekasih dan ayahnya, sebelum Boruto memasukki rumah besar itu, mata sapphirenya menatap kearah jendela yang terlihat seorang gadis yang tadi pagi menembaknya.

"Hahh...!" Boruto tidak habis pikir jika dia akan diperebutkan oleh dua orang sekaligus, jika harus memilih untuk masa depannya, mungkin itu bukanlah saatnya dia memikirkan masa depannya seperti apa.

"Boruto, ayo kita ke kamarku, kita lanjutkan acara yang tadi!" Kata Menma dengan mata terpejam, mengeluskan pipinya pada jas yang dikenakan Boruto.

"Iya, kita tunggu ayah dulu." Kata Boruto melihat ayahnya masih sibuk dengan garasi mobil seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Boruto, kau antarkan saja Menma ke kamarnya, sepertinya ayah harus ke rumah sakit hari ini!" Kata Naruto menatap handphone dan barang digerasinya secara bergantian.

"Baiklah!" Kata Boruto berjalan memasukki rumah besar itu dengan menggendong Menma ala bridal style, melihat betapa mewahnya rumah ini tapi tidak semewah rumahnya.

"Ayo Boruto, aku tidak tahan!" Kata Menma perlahan mencoba membuka kelopak mata indah itu, menampilkan iris sapphire cerah sepertinya yang menatap sayu dan menahan sesuatu.

"Tidak sekarang, Menma. Tidakkah kau lihat dirimu sedang kelelahan dan ingin mengajakku lagi berhubungan intim, lebih baik kau tahan sebelum kau benar-benar tidak bisa jalan nantinya!" Kata Boruto terus berjalan memasukki rumah besar itu, melewati ruang tamu, dan juga ruang dapur.

"Ayolah, kau tidak mungkin menolak pesona dari Menma Namikaze bukan, Boruto?" Tatap Menma dengan menantang, seperti orang yang sedang menyerahkan dirinya untuk Boruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hahh... Kau keras kepala Menma!" Kata Boruto menggeleng kepalanya, sebenarnya dia juga bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini Menma sering mengajaknya berhubungan intim dengan dasarkan cinta, tentu saja, Boruto sudah terlanjut cinta dengan Menma.

Boruto memasukki sebuah kamar yang dia yakin itu sebagai kamar Menma, dan benar akan tebakannya terlihat dari barang-barang yang tersusun rapi dan juga ada beberapa barang pemberian dia beberapa hari yang lalu terpajang di dinding.

Lama Boruto berpikir tentang sikap Menma yang selalu mengajaknya berhubungan intim, apakah ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya yang sering absen ke rumahnya dulu atau karena masalah Sarada yang menembaknya tadi pagi.

"Ahh... Aku tau sekarang!" Kata Boruto membaringkan Menma keatas kasur yang empuk, membiarkan sang pemilik menikmati kasur nyamannya sementara dia memikirkan strategi.

'Bagus, jika memang Menma takut aku berpaling pada Sarada, maka aku dapat menikmati tubuhnya setiap saat nantinya. Yoshh kerja bagus, ternyata rencana ayah tidak sia-sia!' Batin Boruto menatap Menma yang sedang terbaring pasrah dikasur dengan mulut mengerang.

"Boruto.. Nghh.. Ahhh.. A-aku.. Nghh!" Menma mengeliat tidak nyaman saat tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergairah.

"Kenapa obatnya baru sekarang berfungsi?" Kata Boruto melihat tubuh elok Menma bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, meminta dirinya untuk menyentuh tubuhnya yang sedikit terangsang.

"Nghh.. Ahh.. Boruto!" Menma mencoba bangun dari tidurannya, berbalik membelakangi Boruto, bahasa gaulnya nungging. Menurunkan celananya dan terlihat bongkahan pantatnya yang mulus, penuh akan bekas cairan Boruto yang masih melekat pada belahan pantatnya.

Perlahan jari Menma berjalan kebelakang pantatnya dengan pelan, kemudian memasukkan jari telunjuknya dengan pelan.

"Ahhh... Nghh.. Dame.. Ahh.. Boruto.. Ahh..!" Sambil menunggu ukenya menikmati acaranya sendiri, Boruto hanya dapat duduk manis dikursi yang dia ambil dekat meja belajar Menma, menatap Menma yang memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang rectumnya itu.

"Aaaahhh.. Kimochi.. Boruto.. Ahhh... Nghh.. Lagihhh... Ahhh!" Menma kembali memasukkan satu jarinya kelubang rectumnya yang sempit.

"Ayo, Menma lakukan dengan benar, tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau bukan hanya ingin menikmati hubungan intim ini tapi juga menikmati hubungan intim ini dengan cinta!" Kata Boruto menatap lekat-lekat lubang rectum Menma yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya sedikit.

"Baiklah!" Kata Menma melihat wajah Boruto yang terlihat serius, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat jari ketiganya masuk kelubang rectumnya.

"Ahhh.. Nghh.. Ki.. Kimochi.. Ahhh.. Boruto.. Ahh..!" Boruto menatap tiga jari Menma yang keluar masuk dilubang rectum favoritenya, dengan susah payah Boruto meneguk air liurnya saat melihat pemandangan ukenya mendesah nikmat seperti orang ingin diperkosa.

 _'Tahan Boruto, tahan, kau bisa melewati ini semua dengan mudah, saat semuanya selesai maka kau bisa melanjutkannya ditoilet!'_ Batin Boruto mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tidak goyah imannya.

"Aaahhhh.. Boruto.. a-aku merasakan prostatku sendiri, rasanya-ahhhh.. Nghh.. Ahhh.. Nikmat.. Ahh!" Menma berteriak sesekali disela-sela desahannya yang panjang, membuat Boruto semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

Bisakah kau menahan pemandangan indah ini, seme mana yang tahan saat melihat ukenya mendesah nikmat dengan jari yang asik keluar masuk dalam lubang rectum itu, tapi Boruto harus kuat akan cobaan berat ini.

"Hahhh... Sabar ini ujian!" Kata Boruto menghela nafas panjang mengelus dadanya dengan tegar.

"Ahhhhhh.. Boruto.. A-akuhhh.. Mengenainya lagihh.. Ahh.. Akhh ahhah!" Menma tidak dapat lagi menahan kenikmatannya membuat air liuarnya menetes, membasahi selimutnya.

"Menma, perdalamkan jarimu dan kau akan merasakannya lagi!" Kata Boruto melihat jelas jari Menma yang basah akibat cairannya sendiri yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hmmpp.. Nghmpp.. Hmnghh!" Menma benar-benar mabuk kepayang, ini sudah melewati batas kenimatannya.

"Boruto.. A-aku.. Hyaaaaa!" Menma berteriak saat tubuhnya mengenjang merasakan cairannya keluar saat menyentuh titik terakhir diprostatnya.

"Bagaimana kau sudah selesai. Biar aku pulang sekarang?" Tanya Boruto tidak beranjak dari tempatnya menatap Menma yang sedang terbaring dengan posisi tiarap.

Menma bangkit dari tiarapnya, berbalik menghadap Boruto yang masih duduk menatap dirinya dengan datar, seme mana yang tidak bosan melihat ukenya asik dengan kegitannya sendiri.

"Boruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Menma memiringkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan, mengapa semenya hari ini tidak menyerangnya padahal dia sudah pasrah tadi.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya banyak pekerjaan saja hari ini, jadi tidak bisa lama-lama berada di rumahmu, tugas sekolah dari Paman Kakashi belum sempat aku selesaikan!" Kata Boruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku, mungkin terlalu banyak duduk memandang lubang rectun Menma tadi.

"Ayolah, besok kita masih libur hingga senin depan, tidakkah kau mau menemaniku hingga hari libur berakhir?" Tanya Menma membaringkan tubuhnya dengan telentang, menatap Boruto yang sedang berpikir melawan batinnya.

"Hmm.. Kita lihat saja nanti, aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini Menma, kau tau meskipun Paman Kakashi adalah paman kita dia tidak pernah memberikan keringanan dalam bentuk apa pun pada keponakannya!" Kata Boruto menghela nafas lelah, dia tidak habis pikir dengan pamannya yang hanya memikirkan uke tercintanya, daripada dirinya yang merupakan keponakannya yang memiliki tugas tambahan darinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu?" Tanya Menma membalik tubuhnya dengan tiarap, menatap Boruto yang terlihat mendelik kurang yakin padanya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Boruto, kita bisa tetap bersama meskipun kau sedang belajar." Kata Menma menatap Boruto yang menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah tapi-" perkataan Boruto terpotong saat Menma berlonjak senang, saat Boruto menyetujui perkataannya.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan ke rumahmu, mungkin aku bisa meminta izin pada papah untuk bermalam di rumahmu!" Kata Menma mendudukan dirinya didepan Boruto yang terbelalak terkejut.

 _'Gawat, besok ibu dan Himawari tidak ada di rumah selama seminggu payah mereka berdua ke rumah kakek lagi, godaan mulai menghadang didepan mata!'_ Batin Boruto meringis akan nasibnya yang sangat beruntung.

"Ayo, Boruto masukkan milikmu kedalam lubangku!" Kata Menma yang sudah telentang dengan kedua kaki terangkat memperlihatkan lubang merah mudanya yang berkedut ingin meminta masuk, serta tangannya yang terangkat agar Boruto tidak terlalu lama berpikir.

"Baiklah, jangan pernah menyesali akan perkataanmu, Menma!" Kata Boruto melepaskan celananya dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang menegang sempurna.

"Tidak akan pernah!" Kata Menma menggeleng kepalanya pelan, masih mempertahankan posisinya agar Boruto mau menanaminya benih yang dia inginkan itu lagi.

.

.

Sarada dengan perasaan kesal berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menatap pintu kamar Menma yang berada tepat diseberang pintu kamarnya. Padahal Sarada tidak pernah berkeinginan menjadi adik tiri dari Menma yang merupakan pemuda terdingin di kelasnya, pikiran Sarada kembali pada pemandangan yang dia lihat tadi, dimana Boruto pemuda idamannya sedang menggendong Menma dengan mesranya.

Seharusnya dia yang lebih sempurna dan cantik dapat memiliki seorang Boruto Namikaze bukan Menma seorang pemuda dingin itu, bagaimanapun Sarada harus memiliki Boruto meskipun ada Menma yang menghalanginya, itu masih bisa dia atasi. Tapi sayangnya Sarada tidak tau bahaya apa jika dia berniat mengambil Boruto dari Menma.

"Ck. Kenapa harus Menma yang menjadi sainganku?" Tanya Sarada berjalan kesal menuju tangga lantai bawah, melewati pintu kamar Menma.

"Ahhh.. Boruto ja-jangan!"

Sarada terbelalak terkejut saat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara seseorang mendesah tepat didalam kamar Menma, lalu nama Boruto apa yang mereka lakukan didalam. Rasa penasaran pun mulai menghantui Sarada dengan hati bergetar tangannya mulai menyentuh ganggang pintu kamar Menma.

'Tidak dikunci!' Batin Sarada menatap ganggang pintu kamar Menma yang tidak terkunci, dengan pelan membuat celah yang sedikit Sarada membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Hah-" Sarada terbelalak tidak percaya, apa maksud yang dia lihat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Boruto melakukan hubungan intim dengan Menma yang mendesah nikmat dibawahnya. Dapatkah Sarada percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya, perlahan kakinya terasa lemas membuatnya terduduk dengan keterkejutan yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Sarada tidak percaya, tentu saja, bagaimana bisa dia percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, orang yang dia sukai dengan tubuh telanjang asik menyetubuhi saudara tirinya yang mendesah nikmat dibawahnya.

"Boruto.. ahh.. ahh.. nghh.. ahhh..!" Menma terus mendesah, membuat Sarada tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, mengapa ini yang dia terima.

.

.

Menma melingkarkan tangannya dileher Boruto membuat tubuhnya semakin dihentakkan oleh Boruto yang tidak memberinya celah bernafas.

"Ahhh.. ahhhhhh.. di-disana.. Boruto.. lagihh.. lagihh.. kimochi.. ahh!" Menma mendesah tidak karuan membuat tangannya terlepas dari pelukannya dileher Boruto.

Menma sangat kagum dengan kekuatan Boruto yang sangat kuat dapat membuatnya berlonjak senang, saat lubang rectumnya ditusuk tanpa berhenti.

"Ahhh.. Boruto.. hmmpp.. nghh!" Boruto langsung mencium Menma, membuat desahannya tertahan akibat ciumannya.

Menma merasakan lidahnya terus diajak Boruto bergulat, membuat salivanya keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Perlahan iris sapphire itu menoleh kearah kanan dimana dia melihat sosok gadis berkaca mata sedang terduduk dengan terkejutnya, ternyata rencanya telah berhasil tidak sia-sia dia menggoda Boruto untuk berhubungan intim dengannya di rumah.

 _'Kali ini lihat siapa yang dapat menaklukan hati seorang Boruto Namikaze, Sarada!'_ Menma hanya diam saat dia menyadari ada Sarada melihat adegan panasnya bersama Boruto.

"Nghh.. hmpp.. nghh.. aaahhh.. Boruto.. a-aku!" Menma menatap Boruto yang hanya diam sesekali menghentakkan pinggulnya.

Boruto terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya dilubang rectum Menma yang sudah basah akibat cairannya yang keluar sedikit, Boruto sedikit mendesis saat penisnya benar-benar diapit oleh lubang rectum Menma yang hangat dan panas, kenikmatan tiada duanya sangat disayangkan jika hal ini ditinggalkan.

"Ahhhh.. Boruto.. lagihh.. lagihh.. hahh.. ahhh!"

Menma mencengkram kuat selimut yang dia tiduri merasakan lubang rectumnya berdenyut nikmat meminta lebih, melihat lagi kearah kanan dengan ekor matanya. Didalam hati Menma sedang bersorak senang karena sudah mempermainkan Sarada yang sedang terduduk dengan keterkejutannya.

"Menma.. ahh.. sedikit.. lagihhh!" Boruto terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya secara berulang dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, membuat tubuh Menma semakin terhentak akibat dirinya yang tidak sabaran menunggu adegan klimaksnya.

"Boruto.. ahh.. a-aku... ahhhhhhh!" Menma berteriak keras saat penisnya mengeluarkan cairannya yang kental hingga mengenai perutnya dan perut Boruto.

"Stt. Menma!" Boruto mengeluarkan cairannya tepat didalam lubang rectum Menma yang hangat, tersenyum senang pada akhirnya dia dapat bebas setelah menahan hasratnya.

"Nghh.. ahh!" Menma merasakan lubangnya penuh akan cairan sperma Boruto, membuatnya melenguh nikmat saat cairan itu mengenai prostatnya.

"Tidurlah untuk hari ini Boruto, selamat malam!"

Cup.

Menma beranjak dari tempatnya setelah mengecup bibir Boruto, berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Hahhh... Selamat malam!" Boruto menghembuskan nafas lelah, menatap langit-langit kamar kekasihnya, lalu menutup matanya perlahan untuk tidur dan terbangun lagi esok harinya dengan mendapati senyuman manis uke tercinta.

Boruto mulai menyelimuti dirinya yang masih telanjang menunggu uke tercintanya sedang membersihkan diri, padahal sia-sia saja mandi jika nanti akan kotor lagi.

.

.

Sarada beranjak dari tempatnya dengan perasaan terpukul dan kesal, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa dia tahan melihat pujaan hatinya berhubungan intim didalam kamar dengan nikmatnya, seharusnya dia yang mendapatkan posisi itu bukannya Menma.

"Ck." Sarada berdecak kesal sesekali menghentakkan kakinya saat sudah sampai di ruang tengah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk menatap aneh pada putrinya yang berdecak kesal, penasaran dengan apa yang mengganggu putri kecilnya itu.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Tanya wanita berambut pink itu pada putri semata wayangnya, anaknya satu-satunya.

"Aku kesal ibu, bisa kau bayangkan saat orang yang kau sukai lebih memilih orang lain daripada aku yang lebih sempurna!" Kata Sarada mendudukkan dirinya disofa merah, duduk tepat disamping ibunya.

Sakura Haruno atau sudah berganti menjadi Sakura Namikaze menatap putrinya dengan kebingungan tapi dia tau akan arah pembicaraan mereka, tapi siapa orang yang dimaksud itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari pemuda itu, hingga kau sangat tergila-gila padanya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran mengambil cat kuku yang sempat dilupakan tadi.

"Aku sudah menyukainya dari dulu ibu, tapi kenapa dia masih bertahan dengan orang lain!" Sarada semakin kesal ketika mengingat siapa yang menjadi lawan penghalangnya dalam memiliki Boruto.

"Begini saja, jika kau benar-benar menginginkan pemuda itu, kau harus bisa memikat hatinya, asal kau tau seorang pemuda suka dengan kesan seorang gadis yang tidak pemalu, jadilah gadis yang agresif seperti ibumu ini, Sarada!" Kata Sakura membanggakan dirinya sendiri didepan anaknya yang hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ibu benar, aku akan mendapatkannya dan menjauhkannya agar pemuda itu berpaling darinya!" Kata Sarada membetulkan letak kacamata merahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sapphire sedang melihat pergerakan mereka, telinganya yang tajam dalam mendengarkan sebuah percakapan hanya bisa diam, tersenyum remeh pada ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Ingin mengambil Boruto dari diriku ya, kau harus menerima resikonya?"

Seringai mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya membuat sang ibu tersenyum puas dengan niat anaknya yang jahat sama pikirannya yang jahat, bagus dengan ini Sakura dapat memperdayai pikiran anaknya lagi agar bisa menjadi dirinya dan merebut pemuda yang merupakan saudara tirinya itu.

"Ehem. Yakin ingin merebut Boruto dariku?"

Perkataan seseorang membuat ibu dan anak itu mencari-cari asal suara yang membuat mereka terkejut, tepat diseberang mereka ada Menma tengah berdiri dengan memegang segelas jus jeruk ditangannya, hanya menggunakan kemeja panjang yang membungkus kulit tannya.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa merebut Boruto darimu!" Kata Sarada sangat yakin dengan keteguhan hati dan tekadnya.

"Hahh... Sepertinya kau melupakan ancaman yang pernah dikatakan Boruto saat pernikahan ayahku dan ibumu?" Kata Menma memutar matanya malas, menyandarkan dirinya ditembok sambil meminum jus jeruk yang ada ditangannya.

"Ancaman apa maksudmu?" Sarada benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Menma tentang ancaman atau apalah itu, dia mana mungkin takut hanya dengan sebuah ancaman kecil.

"Kau tau Sumire?" Kata Menma meminum pelan jus jeruk yang dia pegang, lalu menatap lagi kearah Sarada yang hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tau kenapa kakinya menjadi patah hingga dia ketakutan melihatku?" Tanya Menma membuat Sarada semakin kebingungan, apa maksud dari perkataan dari Menma.

Sarada pernah mendengar bahwa ketua kelas itu yang juga menyukai Boruto, saat Sarada ingin memberi ancaman pada gadis cantik itu tapi tidak berselang esoknya dia mengalami kecelakaan dengan kakinya patah dan itu menguntung Sarada karena tidak akan ada saingan yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mendekati Boruto.

"Apa maksudmu, bukannya dia kecelakaan mobil hingga kakinya patah?" Kaya Sarada mendelik tidak suka kearah Menma yang hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau yakin, Sumire itu gadis yang sama sepertimu. Ingin merebut Boruto dariku, kakinya patah itu karena aku memukulnya dengan besi!" Kata Menma membuat Sarada dan Sakura terbelalak terkejut, perasaan takut pun mulai menghantui mereka.

"Jadi, kau pelakunya tapi kenapa Sumire takut untuk melaporkanmu?" Tanya Sarada tidak percaya perbuatan Menma begitu jahat dan busuk.

"Aku mengancam akan membunuh keluarganya jika dia melaporkannya!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong isinya.

"Berani juga anak itu, tapi mana mungkin dia berani padaku. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang kejam padanya jika dia mengancammu Sarada!" Kata Sakura menyeringai dengan hati penuh kemenangan.

"Bermimpilah selama kau masih bisa bermimpi, Ibu Tiri?" Kata Menma berjalan menuju lantai dua menuju kamarnya dengan membawakan segelas air putih untuk sang terkasih yang sedang tidur.

Sakura menatap kepergian anak tirinya itu, sebenarnya siapa ibu dari anak itu, sikapnya itu mengingatkan dirinya pada salah satu temannya yang sudah meninggal itu tapi mana mungkin dia, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja mirip. Masih jadi mistery, siapakah sebenarnya ibu dari bocah itu.

.

.

.

Menma berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu menaruh gelas tadi diatas meja kecil samping kasur yang dia tiduri sekarang, karena tidak bisa tidur Menma mengambil sebuah buku didalam laci lemari kecil sampingnya. Mencoba melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda, menghiraukan tangan Boruto yang sudah berjalan mengelus pahanya.

"Nghh.. Boruto bangunlah, lebih baik kau minum air yang aku bawakan!" Kata Menma meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku, lalu mengambilkan gelas yang ada diatas meja dan memberikannya kepads Boruto.

"Kau membaca apa?" Tanya Boruto meminum air putih yang diberikan oleh Menma tadi, menatap ukenya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal, melihatnya saja Boruto sudah pusing apa lagi membacanya bisa-bisa dia lempar bukunya dan tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Hanya sebuah novel, kau mau membacanya?" Kata Menma tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Boruto yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku mana mungkin membaca buku srtebal itu!" Kata Boruto menaruh gelasnya diatas meja, memeluk pinggang Menma dan membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan Menma.

"Hahh... Terserah katamu!" Kata Menma menaruh buku tebal yang dia baca diatas meja, sikap manja semenya kumat.

"Menma, kau wangi. Baru mandi ya?" Tanya Boruto menghirup pelan aroma tubuh Menma yang hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi, sekarang juga kita siap-siap berangkat ke rumahmu!" Kata Menma menatap Boruto yang masih bermalas-malasan diatas kasur sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Nanti saja, malam ini ibuku dan Himawari tidak ada di rumah, lebih baik besok saja kita berangkatnya!" Kata Boruto memejamkan matanya dengan pelan, melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Hehh.. Kemana mereka, berapa lama perginya?" Tanya Menma memandang Boruto yang sudah memejamkan matanya tidur dengan nyenyak, terdengar dari deru nafas yang teratur keluarnya.

"Kuso!" Menma menatap semenya itu membuatnya ingin memukul semenya agar bangun dan menjawab tiap pertanyaannya yang tadi, tapi dia hanya diam mengurungkan niatnya agar tidak melakukan hal tersebut pada semenya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Menma mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan pelan dan halus, siapakah malam-malam seperti ini yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Masih ada orang yang bangun malam seperti ini, dengan perasaan penasaran Menma beranjak dari kasurnya dan menyeka selimut yang menutupi kakinya, berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang diketok tadi.

Cklek.

"Papah?" Menma tidak akan terkejut jika yang ada didepannya adalah papahnya yang super protektif padanya, ada apakah malam-malam seperti ini papahnya datang ke kamarnya.

"Boruto, tidur?" Tanya Naruto melihat diatas kasur putra ada putra pertamanya sedang tertidur nyenyak.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Menma mempersilahkan papahnya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, berjalan menuju sofa yang ada didalam kamar tersebut.

"Begini, wahh... Kau seksi sekali Menma!" Kata Naruto menatap paha Menma yang tidak tertutupi apa pun, selain celana bokser berwarna putih.

"Papah!" Tatap Menma tidak suka saat dia sedang serius, tapi papahnya malah menggodanya yang tidak jelas. Semua inikan karena orang yang sedamg tertidur itu, jika bukan karena Boruto mungkin Menma memilih untuk tidur memakai piyama panjangnya.

"Ehh... Iya, papah dengar Boruto akan bertunangan dengan Sumire!" Kata Naruto menatap putra semata wayangnya yang hanya diam bergeming ditempat, menunggu reaksi atau umpatan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Menma nantinya.

"Kuso. Ternyata gadis itu bermain licik rupanya, akan aku buat dia lebih menderita nantinya!" Kata Menma mendelik tidak suka, berbagai rencana jahat mulai berdatangan keotaknya. Entah rencana jahat apa yang akan dia berikan pada gadis tidak tau diri itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan bisa mengancamnya dengan mudah!" Kata Naruto mengambil remote televisi dan menghidupkannya tepat didepannya.

"Apa maksud papah?" Tanya Menma tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari perkataan dari papahnya yang terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Sumire, menjamin Hinata dengan keperluan Himawari sebagai ancamannya!" Ancaman apa maksudnya, berani juga gadis sok pemalu itu mengancam adik kesayangannya.

"Dia menjamin Himawari, berani sekali akan aku buat dia menarik perkataannya!" Kata Menma semakin kesal, mendengar adik kesayangannyaa dijadikan bahan sebagai ancaman bagi gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat nanti saja memikirkan rencana-rencana lainnya!" Kata Naruto mematikan televisi didepannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan putranya yang hanya berdiam diri, belum puas mendengar perkataan sang papah.

Menma berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, menerawang langit malam lewat kaca yang tembus pandang, perlahan Menma membukanya dan mendudukkan dirinya dijendela besar tersebut. Membiarkan angin malam membuatnya kedinginan, ada beberapa rencana lagi yang harus dia siapkan untuk gadis sok polos dan pemalu itu, ini sudah saatnya dia memberikan ganjaran yang lebih dari mematahkan kaki gadis itu satu bulan yang lalu.

"Kuso!" Menma melihat pemandangan indah didepannya, kota Tokyo yang sangat indah dengan dihiasi ribuan lampu yang menyala. Memberikan kesan yang sayang dilewatkan meskipun hanya dipandang dengan mata telanjang.

Angin malam mulai bertiup pelan, menyapu kulit tan yang lembut itu membuat Menma memejamkan matanya untuk sementara merasakan lembutnya angin malam menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Inilah saatnya dimana dia menyendiri tanpa ada seorang pun mengganggunya.

Greb.

Menma terbelalak saat pinggangnya ada yang memeluk erat, dari aroma yang dia cium ini sepertinya Menma tau siapa orangnya. Bukannya tadi orang ini sedang tertidur karena kelelahan, katanya.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" Tanya Menma membiarkan dirinya dipeluk dengan mesranya membuatnya hampir tertidur merasakan kehangatan dari sang terkasih.

"Hanya bermimpi sedang ingin memelukmu. Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Boruto menaruh dagunya dibahu kiri Menma.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Kata Menma pelan, membiarkan kehangatan dan rasa dingin meresapi tubuhnya membuatnya hampir menutup matanya untuk tertidur.

"Apakah, ayah mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Boruto mengecup pelan puncak kepala Menma.

"Nghh...!" Asataga ternyata orang yang jadi lawan bicara malah tertidur dengan nyenyak dipelukkan Boruto.

"Kuso. Katanya tidak bisa tidur tapi malah tertidur disini!" Kata Boruto mengumpat dengan kesal, mengangkat tubuh Menma ala bridal style menuju kasur yang tadi dia tiduri.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang tidak membuat dua pemuda ini terbangun dari tidurnya, masih senang tidur sambil berpelukkan layaknya suami-istri yang sedang tertidur karena kelelahan setelah melakukan aktivitas tadi malam.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Cklek.

Naruto masuk ke kamar anaknya itu berjalan dengan tatapan aneh, seharunya dia pergi untuk bekerja sudah lama dia tidak menjumpai dia yang sedang tertidur disana. Melihat kedua putranya yang sedang tertidur dengan mesranya, tadi malam saja Naruto setelah melakukan sex dengan istrinya langsung beranjak pergi keluar rumah.

Dengan tawa jahatnya Naruto mengambil handphone disaku jas yang dia kenakan, mengarahkan handphone tersebut kearah Boruto dan Menma sedang berpelukkan dengan mesranya, Boruto yang tidak mengenakan pakaian hanya menyisakan celana resmi kemarin dan Menma yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih panjang.

Ckrek.

"Hahaha... Akhirnya aku bisa menangkap basah kalian!" Kata Naruto tertawa pelan melihat kejadian didepannya itu, tersenyum dengan sumringahnya.

"Nghh... Boruto!" Menma melenguh saat pahanya disentuh oleh tangan Boruto yang tidak sengaja menggapai.

"BANGUN!" Teriak Naruto dengan nyaring, tidak memikirkan lagi apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana.

"HUAAAAA!" Menma terbangun dengan teriakan papahnya yang menggelegar hingga membuatnya ikut berteriak.

Sementara Boruto tidak terbangun masih tertidur dengan lelapnya sambil memeluk pinggang Menma yang sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Sekarang kau bangunkan Boruto, ahh... Iya nanti ambilah kunci mobil milikmu diruang kerja papah!" Kata Naruto menyimpan kembali handphonenya dan menatap putranya yang hanya mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Papah memotret kami?" Kata Menma menyadari apa yang tadi sempat membuat Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Iya, nanti akan papah jadikan wallpaper, jika kau ingin nanti akan papah kirim lewat e-mail?!" Kata Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa melihat wajah putranya yang terlihat kesal dengan perlakuannya itu.

"Papah!" Menma harus menghapus foto yang ditemukan Naruto, tapi bagaimana caranya jika dia meminta bantuan dengan Boruto mana mungkin nih anak mau membantunya.

"Boruto, bangun bukannya hari ini kita akan ke rumahmu?" Kata Menma mengguncang pelan tubuh Boruto yang tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Hmm... Nanti, ini hari libur. Jadi biarkan aku tidur sepuasnya!" Kata Boruto membuat Menma semakin kesal ingin menonjoknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkanmu air jika kau tidak bangun Boruto?" Kata Menma melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Baiklah, berikan aku kissmorning maka aku akan bangun?" Kata Boruto tersenyum senang membuat Menma mendelik dengan kesal.

Cup.

Hanya kecupan biasa karena jika terlalu lama membiarkan bibirnya disana bisa-bisa Boruto akan menerkamnya sekarang juga. Menma beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Menma mandi bersama?" Kata Boruto tersenyum melihat Menma yang hanya diam ditempat tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak akan, terakhir kali kita mandi bersama, kau menerkamku tepat didepan Shikadai dan Inojin!" Kata Menma berjalan meninggalkan Boruto yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

Bosan juga menunggu Menma mandi, lebih baik Boruto melihat-lihat isi kamar yang terlihat baru didepannya. Ya semejak kedua orang tuanya pisah Menma tidak bisa lagi tinggal sekamar atau bisa dikatakan serumah dengannya, tapi mungkin dia akan membeli apartement untuknya seorang yang akan ditinggali dua orang yaitu dirinya dan Menma.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Boruto berpikiran yang iya-iya, sudahlah lebih baik dia menggeledah isi kamar ini sebelum yang punya kamar keluar dari kamar mandi.

Boruto melihat disebelah jendela ada Sarada sedang melamun, mungkin memikirkan dirinya. Wajar Boruto gede rasa, ini faktanya bahwa ada dua gadis yang menyukai tapi dia suka orang yang sulit ditaklukan seperti Menma.

Gadis itu sepertinya menatap sesuatu didepannya, entahlah tidak penting baginya itu adalah hal yang biasa dia lihat. Terlalu mainstream untuk mencintai seorang gadis yang terus minta dikejar dan pasrah saat bermain sex, Boruto kurang suka dengan tipikal orang seperti itu.

Duk.

"Aduh...!" Boruto mengaduh saat kepalanya dipukul dengan benda keras seperti kepalan tangan yang siap membuatnya melayang terbang diangkasa.

"Cepat mandi sana, lalu pergi ke rumahmu!" Kata Menma melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat, berani juga semenya ini melihat pemandangan yang tak layak dilihat luar sana.

"Iya, madam!" Boruto langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Menma yang hanya bisa marah-marah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang datang bulan.

Menma berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, membukanya terlihat betapa banyaknya baju yang tergantung dengan rapinya, tangan terampilnya dia gerakkan untuk mengambil baju berwarna hitam panjang dan pakaian dalamnya berwarna putih serta celana jeans berwarna biru.

"Kunci mobil dimeja kerja papah!" Menma berjalan menghadap cermin disamping kasur tidurnya, melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat sempurna penuh bercak merah dimana-mana, Menma juga tidak terlalu mengurusi bercak ini selama masih ditutupi dengan rapat.

Menma memakai pakaian dalam berputih itu setelah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang bergantung dilehernya, memakai baju keduanya yang berwarna hitam sedikit kebesaran hingga membuat bajunya memperliahtkan kedua bahunya yang terekspos indah. Bagian terakhirnya Menma memakai celana jeansnya lalu melihat lagi kedepan cermin betapa sempurnanya dia.

"Wahh... Kau cantik sekali memakai itu Menma!" Puji Boruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggang dan handuk yang bergantung dilehernya.

"Hmm... Jangan mengejekku Boruto, cepat siap-siap tunggu aku di garasi!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi keluar kamarnya.

"Dasar!" Boruto memaklumi ukenya yang tsunderenya kelewatan batas, tak masalah selama bisa digodai dengan membabi buta, pernyataan apaan itu.

.

.

.

Menma berjalan menuruni tangga dengan hati riang, berjalan lagi menuju ruang kerja sang papah hanya dia dan sang papah yang boleh masuk, jika kedua wanita itu masuk maka alarm keamanan akan berbunyi, mengapa karena didalam ruang kerja Naruto banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi dari dokumen istri pertama Naruto hingga dokumen ibu Menma yang dirahasiakan pun ada.

"Kunci mobil!" Menma mencoba menggeledah isi laci yang ada dimeja kerja Naruto, sayangnya dia tidak menemukan apa pun selain tumpukkan kertas.

Sret.

Tak.

Menma mengerutkan keningnya saat tangannya menyenggol sebuah foto yang jatuh, penasaran dengan isi yang gambar tadi, Menma pun mengambilnya dan melihatnya dengan tanda tanya besar. Tentu saja, difoto itu hanya terlihat ayahnya sedang tersenyum dengan seseorang yang wajahnya, mungkin sengaja dirobek tapi dibelakang sana Menma melihat ada kedua pamannya sedang berdiri.

"Heh... Bukannya ini Paman Hashirama dan Paman Madara? Mengapa mereka ada digambar ini?" Tanya Menma dengan kebingungan, sudahlah lebih baik dia mencari kunci mobilnya sebelum semenya menghampirinya dan memperkosanya disini.

"Ha... Ternyata ada disini!" Menma mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja yang tertutupi sebuah kertas.

Sebenarnya Menma juga penasaran dengan seseorang yang merangkul papahnya itu tapi jika dia terlalu lama di ruang kerja Naruto bisa-bisa dia dapat masalah. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya dengan kedua pamannya itu.

Sebelum menguncinya Menma memasukkan kunci mobilnya kedalam saku celananya, melihat ke ruang tamu dan sesuai dengan perkirannya disana ada ibu tirinya sedang duduk disofa menonton sebuah telenovela.

Dia tidak perduli apa yang dilakukan ibu tirinya itu, selama bisa bebas dan tidak diancam, mungkin sekarang entah besoknya.

Menma berjalan lagi menuju pintu keluar rumah yang berpas-pasan dengan Sarada yang melihatnya dengan ekor mata.

Boruto melambaikan tangannya kearah Menma yang hanya membuang muka, merona melihat Boruto yang terlihat keren dimatanya. Mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kancing yang diatas dibiarkan terbuka, celana jeans hitamnya serta sepatu yang sering dia lihat itu. Sudahlah buat apa menganggumu orang seperti Boruto, batin Menma meringis.

"Boruto, bisa kita pergi kesebuah restaurant?" Kata Menma membuka pintu mobil hitamnya lalu masuk dan menutupnya. Duduk dijok samping Boruto yang menyetir mobilnya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke Restaurant Hyuga saja!" Kata Boruto yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Menma, karena jika makan disana maka mereka akan mendapatkan pelayanan yang spesial karena pemilik Restauran Hyuga itu adalah pamannya sendiri.

"Hahh... Bisakah nanti kita pergi mengunjungi kedua paman kita yang ada di Osaka?" Kata Menma membuat Boruto kebingungan mendengarnya.

"Bisa saja, mengapa kau ingin kesana tidak biasanya, ada perihal apa kau ingin kesana?" Kata Boruto menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang menjamin, tetap fokus pada jalanan didepannya sesekali dia menatap Menma dengan ekor matanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mereka, tadi aku menemukan sebuah figure diatas meja papah, nah disana aku melihat sebuah gambaran papah dengan seseorang yang merangkulnya tapi...?" Menma memang bingung tapi apakah orang itu akan menjadi jawaban siapakah ibunya sebenarnya.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Boruto membelokkan setir mobilnya kekanan, lalu berhenti saat ada lampu merah didepannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat orang itu, sepertinya papah merobek setengah bagian dari orang yang ada digambar itu!" Kata Menma melihat pemandangan disamping jendela mobil yang tertutup itu.

"Hah... Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kedua paman kita?" Tanya Boruto menjalankan lagi mobilnya saat sudah memperlihatkan lampu brrwarna hijau.

"Disana ada Paman Hashirama dan Paman Madara dibelakang papah dan orang misterius itu?" Menma yakin pasti kedua pamannya itu tau sesuatu tentang siapa orang misterius itu dan siapakah ibu kandungnya.

"Jadi kau ingin menguak siapakah orang misterius yang merangkul ayah, memangnya mereka menggunakan pakaian apa? Hingga membuatmu seperti kebingungan?" Kata Boruto melihat kedepannya lalu membelokkan setirnya lagi kekiri.

"Pakaian Nikah Adat Jepang, aku melihat papah menggunakan Hakama berwarna hitam dan orang misterius itu menggunakan kimono putih. Kau taulah pakaiannya seperti apa, sama pakaian saat ibumu menikah dengan papah!" Kata Menma menggigit jarinya dengan perasaan penasaran dan gugup.

"Hmm... Iya aku tau, bukannya kita pernah memakainya, aku memakai hakama hitam itu dan kau memakai kimono putihnya. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Kata Boruto melihat kedepannya lagi dan memasukki sebuah parkiran dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Aku ingin mencari tau semuanya, ayo bantu aku Boruto?" Kata Menma menatap Boruto yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

Blam.

"Ayo pergi!" Kata Boruto keluar dari mobil itu bersama Menma yang berjalan disampingnya, inilah saat yang disukai Boruto jika bersama Menma. Kencan berdua dengan kekasih.

"Nanti setelah kita menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu, kita pergi ke Osaka?" Kata Menma memantapkan keputusannya agar Boruto tidak menunda lagi.

"Iya, madam!" Kata Boruto tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan ukenya yang suka ini itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

Hinata melihat kedua perempuan anak dan ibu yang merupakan teman dari anaknya itu, sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu menyetujui sebuah pertunangan karena itu mengacu pada pamaksaan, Hinata tau siapa yang dicintai anaknya itu. Menma, siapa lagi memang anak itu mirip sekali dengan temannya dulu.

"Begini, aku sebenarnya tidak tau apakah Boruto akan menyutujui pertunangan ini atau tidak tapi keputusannya hanya ada ditangannya, jadi kau bersabar ya Sumire-chan!" Kata Hinata menatap gadis cantik yang pemalu sepertinya itu.

"Ahh... I-iya, aku hanya bisa menunggu jawabannya dari Boruto-kun!" Kata gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Hinata, Sumire Kakei gadis yang sudah menjadi korban penyiksaan Menma tapi belum jera mendapat perlakuannya.

 _'Bagaimanapun Boruto harus aku milikki meskipum harus merebutnya secara paksa dari Menma!'_ Sepertinya gadis ini mencari masalah dengan Menma, dia tidak tau bahaya apa yang akan menghadangnya.

"Baiklah, saya ingin pergi dulu. Saya tidak bisa lama-lama, kami harus pergi sekarang!" Kata Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan menggendong Himawari yang sudah tertidur.

"Iya, terima kasih atas bantuannya Hyuga-san!" Kata wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari Sumire.

"Ayo, kita pulang Hima-chan!" Kata Hinata menggendong putri kecilnya yang hanya diam terlelap dipelukkan Hinata.

Sumire dan ibunya berjalan mengikuti Hinata keluar dari rumahnya meninggalkan dua perempuan itu dengan senyum ramahnya sebelum memasukki mobil yang tadi mengantarnya.

"Hahh... Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu!" Kata Hinata membaringkan putrinya dijok belakang dengan pelan, lalu melihat lagi barang yang harus dia bawa.

"Apakah ada yang ketinggalan Hinata-sama?" Tanya sang supir mobil saat melihat tuannya kebingungan.

"Iya, sepertinya tas pakaian aku dan Himawari ketinggalan, bisakah kita pergi ke rumah lagi?" Kata Hinata memasukki mobil putih itu dan mendudukkan dirinya dijok belakang lalu membaringkan kepala putrinya dipangkuannya.

"Baiklah, apakah tidak masalah pergi ke kediaman akan menjelang malam?" Tanya supir itu dengan kebingungan memastika apakah tidak masalah.

"Tidak apa atau mungkin kita berangkatnya besok saja!" Kata Hinata tidak mengira pakaian yang seharusnya dia bawa malah ketinggalan.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu kesini Boruto, Menma?" Tanya seorang pria menatap kedua pemuda yang lebih asik menikmati makanannya daripada sapaan dan sambutan sang paman.

"Tidak ada hanya ingin kencan dan makan bersama dengan Menma, iyakan?" Kata Boruto menikmati pasta yang dia makan.

"Hn!" Menma hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati sup hangat yang ada didepannya sesekali menatap pamannya itu.

"Hahh... Lalu kenapa kalian bisa ada disini, ibumu tidak mencarimu?" Kata pria yang merupakan kakak dari ibu Boruto dialah, Neji Hyuga.

"Tidak, sekarang ibu sedang berkunjung ke rumah kakek, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburanku dengan Menma!" Kata Boruto menatap Menma yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hahh... Lalu setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Neji menatap Boruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Ke rumah, aku dan Menma berencana ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolahku yang menumpuk!" Kata Boruto tertawa polos membuat Neji swetdrop melihatnya.

"Dimana Paman Gaara, tumben tidak terlihat?" Tanya Menma meminum jus jeruknya dan menatap kearah Neji yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Gaara-chu sedang berada di Osaka mengatur Perusahaannya yang sedang dijalankan kakaknya!" Kata Neji pundung, merasa sangat sakit hati saat ditinggalkan oleh sang kekasih.

"Yahhh... Padahal ada yang ingin kuceritakan padanya?" Kata Menma mendesah kecewa saat orang yang dia cari tidak ada.

"Memangnya kau ingin cerita tentang apa?" Bisik Boruto tepat disamping Menma yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau tau, bukannya Sabaku'corp sangat dekat dengan kediaman paman kita?" Kata Menma melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Nanti kta akan pergi setelah semua tugas sekolahku selesai, kita akan menaiki kereta nantinya!" Kata Boruto menatap Neji yang hanya diam menatap penuh kebingungan.

"Hahh... Baiklah aku pergi sekarang, kalian jaga diri. Menma hati-hati dengan mereka!" Kata Neji beranjak pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Apa maksudnya Menma?" Tanya Boruto tidak mengerti, dia tidak paham dengan perkataan dari Neji yang terdengar membingungkan.

"Tidak ada, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Menma tersenyum lalu melihat kesekitarnya dengan ekor matanya, banyak seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam sedang membaca daftar menu.

 _'Aku yakin ini pasti rencana dari gadis-gadis itu, apa spesialnya dari Boruto. Jangan karena dia anak pertama dari pemilik sebuah perusahaan dan rumah sakit ternama jadi mereka berbondong-bondong ingin memilikki Boruto!'_ Mungkin Menma patut curiga, hampir tiap hari mereka selalu diikuti oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Boruto, kali ini aku yang menyetir!" Kata Menma yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Boruto dengan kebingungannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

RnR

Review pls, jika masih ada yang ingin ngeflame silahkan, saya akan menganggap olokan anda sebagai penyemangat saya untuk memperbaiki lagi fanfic saya. Terima kasih atas saran, pujian dan kritikannya.


	3. Chapter 3: Ancaman

Chapter 3: Rencana

Tittle: Kepuasan

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Crime, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Drama.

Pairing: NaruSasu, BoruMenma, ItaKyuu slight NaruSaku.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, Slash, BL, ada adegan kekerasan yang berangsur, Lemon Scene, Hardcore, bahasa yang vulgar, EYD, OC, Incest.

Summary: Menma tidak pernah mengenal siapa ibunya, yang merawatnya dari kecil adalah ayahnya. Namun, saat ayahnya menikah lagi karena paksaan dari nenek dan kakeknya kehidupan akan kepuasan pun telah dia nikmati, ibu tiri yang dia tunggu telah datang.

Note: Jangan cari NaruSasu disini hanya fokuskan BoruMenma dulu, NaruSasu akan ada saat di rumah sakit. Jangan tanya kenapa tunggu aja nanti kalian akan tau jawaban setelah mengikuti jalan ceritanya.

Boruto: 19 tahun

Menma: 18 tahun

Ryuuuchi, Syuuichi dan Yuki: 21 tahun

Happy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Menma melihat sebuah rumah yang terlihat sama dipandangannya, rumah yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan karena sebuah perpisahan, tapi tidak masalah selama hubungannya masih dianggap baik-baik saja. Kakinya dia langkahkan menuju lantai dua dimana kamar sang kekasih terletak, meninggalkan Boruto yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di gudang.

Menma memasukki kamar yang terlihat familiar dimatanya, masih rapi seperti biasanya tidak sepertinya kamarnya yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Makanya tiap pagi dia akan mendapat omelan mentah dari papahnya.

"Apa ini?" Menma melihat ada sebuah foto yang terselip disalah satu buku harian Boruto, karena penasaran akhirnya dia mengambilnya dan menariknya.

"Astaga, dia berniat melakukan apa dengan foto-foto gadis ini?" Tanya Menma lalu membuka buku tersebut dan matanya terbelalak terkejut.

Ada salah satu dari foto yang tertempel dibuku itu sudah dilingkari dengan spidol hitam, gadis yang ada digambar itu sangat Menma kenal. Apa maksudnya semua ini, apa yang ingin dilakukan Boruto dengan foto-foto gadis sekolah yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka. Juga foto dirinya pun ada tapi dilingkari dengan spidol biru.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Menma membalik-balikkan buku tersebut, lalu dia mendapatkan jawabannya tapi hanya tulisan dalam bahasa Spanyol tapi ada sedikit bahasa kanji Jepang dengan artian Membunuh dan Mati.

"Kau membaca apa?" Tanya Boruto membuat Menma langsung menutup bukunya dan mendorong hingga jatuh kebelakang meja belajar Boruto, lalu berbalik dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya membaca novel yang pernah aku tinggalkan di kamarmu!" Kata Menma lalu menunjukkan sebuah novel bercover biru kepada Boruto.

"Hmm... Aku kira kau membaca buku harianku dan mulai membaca isinya!" Kata Boruto menaruh buku yang tadi dia cari di gudang.

"Kau bercanda, buat apa aku membaca buku tidak penting itu!" Kata Menma beranjak dari tempatnya, mendekati Boruto dan duduk diatas karpet merah untuk jadi alas mereka belajar.

"Nah, Menma jika semuanya dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah aku akan mengajakmu ke Osaka, tapi jika tidak maka kita batalkan niat untuk pergi kesana!" Kata Boruto duduk tepat didepan Menma yang sedang membuka buku sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai lalu kerjakanlah yang kau anggap mudah aku akan mengawasi jika kau melakukan kesalahan maka aku akan menegur!" Kata Menma menatap Boruto yang mulai membuka buku untuk melanjutkan tugas sekolahnya.

"Menma, bisakah kau buat minuman?" Kata Boruto membuat Menma mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Boruto yang menatap senang.

Boruto melihat Menma yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan perasaan tenang, dia membalikkan bukunya dan mulai mencatat lagi apa yang menjadi targetnya.

"Sarada, kau akan jadi yang berikutnya. Bukan aku tapi Menma yang melakukannya!" Kata Boruto menyeringai melihat foto Sarada dibuku hariannya yang lain, lalu menyimpannya dibawa kolong ranjangnya.

Drrt. Drrt.

Boruto mendengar suara handphone bergetar, mungkin handphonenya memang hancur dilempar Menma tapi selama dia mempunyai cadangannya maka jangan berharap Boruto terfokus pada satu handphone.

Tangannya mulai dia gerakkan untuk mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar lalu melihat nama seseorang yang tertera dilayar, menekan handphonenya untuk menjawab panggilan dari ibunya. Ada apakah ibunya menghubunginya disiang menjelang sore ini.

"Hallo?"

 _"Boruto, apakah kau ada di rumah?"_

"Iya bersama Menma, memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Ibu akan pulang, sepertinya ibu akan menunda kepergiannya ke rumah kakekmu!"_

"Baiklah!"

Boruto menaruh lagi handphonenya lalu berbaring dikasurnya untuk menikmati kesendiriannya sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk menghiburnya sendiri.

Tidak lama datanglah Menma dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya lalu menaruhnya diatas meja dekat meja belajar Boruto, berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Boruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Menma yang sudah duduk diatas tubuh Boruto sambil menatap dengan kebingungan, apa yang sedang melanda kekasihnya sehingga galau seperti ini.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bingung bagaimana jika Sumire menolak aku membatalkan pertunangan itu?" Kata Boruto menatap wajah Menma yang sedang berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Kau tolak saja, katakan bahwa kau sudah memilikki calon yang layak jadi pengantinmu!" Kata Menma tersenyum membuat Boruto hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya!" Kata Boruto ingin beranjak dari rebahannya tapi langsung dicegat Menma yang menahan pergerakkannya.

"Aku mau kita melakukannya Boruto?" Perkataan Menma membuat Boruto menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ukenya mau juga menggodanya meskipun hanya ucapan saja.

.

.

.

Hinata melihat rumahnya yang sudah mulai dekat dan mencoba membangunkan putrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Setelah membangunkan dengan lembutnya akhirnya Himawari pun terbangun dengan uapan yang pelan. Tatapannya sayu saat memandang sang ibu yang hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Kata Hinata membuat Himawari terbelalak dan langsung membuka pintu mobil, berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang berjalan turun dari mobil sambil memegang handphone ditangannya.

"Sepertinya dia lembur lagi!" Kata Hinata menerka-nerka suaminya bekerja dan pulangnya pasti malam lagi, helaan nafas pelan dia hembuskan memaklumi suaminya yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai direktur.

Himawari menatap rumahnya yang tampak sepi dan tidak ada orang sama sekali, dimana kakaknya sekarang apakah masih bermalam di rumah ayahnya yang sudah menikah itu. Kakinya dia langkahkan untuk menaiki lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada dan memastikan kamar kakaknya terkunci dan menadakan ada orangnya.

Pelan sekali Himawari berjalan sambil menahan gejolak senangnya menuju pintu kamar kakaknya yang tertutup rapat, setelah berdiri didepannya Himawari tidak mendengar suara kakaknya yang sering menyanyi dengan nyaring, apakah sedang tidur karena kelelahan.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kakak, apakah kau ada didalam?" Tanya Himawari mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dekat jendela samping pintu kamar Boruto.

"Ada apa Himawari?" Ada jawaban berarti kakaknya ada didalam, lalu mengapa pintunya tidak terbuka mungkin terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berdiri membukakan pintu.

"Kak Menma, ada didalam?" Tanya Himawari menatap sinar jingga yang mulai turun dengan sangat perlahan, sungguh pemandangan yang indah lagikan memukau mata.

"Iya ada tapi dia sedang tidur, kau ingin masuk?" Tanya Boruto dari dalam kamar, menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari adiknya yang sedang duduk diluar pintu kamarnya.

"Ahh... Tidak, aku juga lagi sedang cari angin!" Kata Himawari tersenyum senang mendengar bahwa Menma ada disini. Bagi Himawari, Menma itu seperti kakaknya yang mempunyai sifat keibuan baik dan selalu lembut padanya.

"Baiklah, kakak juga lagi sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah!" Kata Boruto membuat Himawari terkagum-kagum mendengarnya, tidak biasanya kakaknya mau mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Tugas sekolah, tidak biasanya kakak, bohong ya. Mana pernah kakak mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah!" Kata Himawari tersenyum remeh, mengatakan bahwa faktanya itu memang kebenaran kakaknya suka mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman daripada di rumah sendiri.

Sementara didalam kamar Boruto terlihat dia sedang menyodomi Menma yang menahan desahannya, memunggungu Boruto yang ada dibelakangnya bahasa gaulnya nungging.

"Hmmpp.. Nghh!" Menma menahan desahannya agar tidak didengar oleh Himawari yang sedang ada diluar kamar Boruto.

"Ahh... Iya, apakah kau sudah tau tentang pertunanganku itu, Himawari?" Tanya Boruto memegang pinggul Menma yang sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak oleng karena sodomannya.

"Iya, aku sudah tau kok lalu Kak Menma sudah tau?" Tanya Himawari terdengar khawatir jika Menma mengetahui pertunangan tersebut.

"Iya, dia sudah tau!" Kata Boruto semakin mempercepat tempo sodokkannya, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga penisnya keluar masuk dari lubang rectum Menma yang basah.

"Ah.. Hahh.. Boruto.. Nghh!" Menma memejamkan matanya sambil mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat agar desahannya tidak lolos dari mulutnya, menutupnya dengan susah payah.

"Lalu tanggapannya?" Tanya Himawari membuat Boruto menyeringai pelan semakin mempercepat tempo sodokkannya pada lubang rectum Menma.

"Ahh.. Hmmpp!" Menma hampir saja berteriak jika tidak mengingat siapakah orang yang ada diluar kamar ini, berbincang dengan sang kakak yang tidak habisnya. Bisakah biarkan dia mendesah sebentar saja, mulutnya terasa lelah menahannya.

"Tentu saja dia marah, dia hampir memukuliku karena dituduh selingkuh!" Kata Boruto menatap Menma yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga mengenai prostatnya.

"Hahaha... Seperti kemarin saat Kak Sarada mendekatimu, andai kakak melihat wajah Kak Sarada saat terkejut dikatai Kak Menma!" Kata Himawari tertawa pelan saat mengingat jelas bagaimana raut wajah gadis tersebut.

"Sayangnya kakak tidak melihat karena ada urusan lain dengan Menma!" Kata Boruto menjilat pelan punggung Menma yang terhenyak menerima sodokkannya yang beruntun.

"Hah... Boruto aku.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Nghh!" Menma merasakan penisnya ingin mengeluarkan cairannya, jika dia berteriak maka tamatlah sudah dan Himawari akan mendobrak pintu ini lalu menatap mereka sedang nganu.

"Gigitlah!" Kata Boruto menyodorkan tangannya untuk Menma gigit agar desahannya tidak keluar saat klimaks pertamanya.

"Urusan apa, andai kakak lihat betapa sedihnya Kak Sarada saat cintanya kau tolak mentah-mentah?" Kata Himawari merasa sedikit iba melihat wajah murung yang pastinya sedang menyimpan rencana untuk mendapatkan kakaknya.

"Ini rahasia tidak semua yang perlu kau ketahui Himawari!" Kata Boruto semakin mempercepat tempo tusukkannya pada lubang rectum Menma hingga tubuhnya terhentak dengan keras.

"Hmmpp.. Nghh.. Ahh!" Menma merasakan penisnya ingin mengelurkan cairannya, ingin rasanya dia berteriak tapi tidak bisa karena takut adegan nganu mereka dipertontonkan pada anak yang masih dibawa umur seperti Himawari.

"Tapi aku tau hubungan kakak dengan Kak Menma!" Kata Himawari terdengar tidak terima saat kakaknya mulai menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia padanya.

"Nghh... hmppp!" Menma menggigit dengan keras telapak tangan Boruto saat mengeluarkan cairannya yang membasahi perutnya dan dadanya.

"Akhh... Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Boruto meringis saat telapak tangannya digigit hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Tentu saja aku tau dari perilaku kakak yang membuatku curiga, aku pernah melihat kakak berciuman dengan Kak Menma dibawah pohon belakang halaman rumah!" Kata Himawari tersenyum penuh kemenangan, itu faktanya bahwa dia memang menyaksikan sendiri bahwa kakaknya sedang mengecup pelan bibi Menma saat tidur.

"Jika aku melihatmu sedang memergokki aku dan Menma, aku tidak akan membelikan apa pun lagi untukmu Himawari!" Kata Boruto mengeluarkan penisnya yang belum klimaks, masih menegang dan tegak seperti tihang.

"Hahh.. Boruto!" Menma membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Boruto yang sedang menunggu ronde kedua.

"Jangan begitu, kakak tidak asik. Aku juga tidak bilang-bilang pada ibu kok!" Kata Himawari merasa kesal dengan kakaknya yang selalu mengancamnya dengan sebuah kalimat itu.

"Ahh... Baiklah, bisa kau pergi sekarang aku sedang sibuk!" Kata Boruto memasukkan lagi penisnya pada lubang rectum Menma yang sudah terlihat basah.

"Hahh.. Hmmpp.. Boruto kau keterlaluan!" Delik Menma pada Boruto sedang membersihkan tangannya yang berdarah akibat digigit.

"Aku baik Menma karena itu Himawari ada diluar untuk mempertanyakan pertunanganku!" Kata Boruto menatap Menma yang sedang kesal mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kau keterlaluan, lebih baik aku pulang!" Kata Menma melipat kedua tangannya didadanya tanpa balutan busana.

"Jangan seperti itu Menma, bersikap manislah padaku. Ahh.. Aku belum minta izin kepada ayah untuk pergi ke Osaka!" Kata Boruto dengan perlahan memasukkan penisnya lagi dan mengeraknya dengan perlahan.

"Ahh.. Hahh.. Hmmpp.. Ahh!" Desah Menma saat penis Boruto kembali menusuk lubang rectumnya lalu menghentakkannya dengan pelan.

"Mungkin ayah.. Hahh.. Tidak mengizinkanmu pergi kesana." Boruto mempercepat tempo tusukkannya membuat Menma menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Nghh.. ahh.. Boruto!" Menma mendesah nikmat dibawah Boruto dengan lubang rectumnya yang terus ditusuk oleh penis Boruto berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana kalo kita batalkan kepergian kita ke Osaka, ayah tidak mungkin mengizinkan kita pergi ke sana kecuali kita ikut Paman Obito?" Kata Obito mempercepat tempo tusukkannya pada lubang rectum Menma hingga menimbulkan bunyi decakan.

"Tidak-ahh.. Ahh!" Desah Menma menggeleng kepalanya tidak setuju dengan pendapat Boruto.

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa kesana tanpa Paman Obito?" Kata Boruto memperdalam tusukkannya hingga tubuh Menma terhentak keras.

"Hahh... Tidak akan ahhh.. Ahh!" Kepala Menma terpelatuk merasakan prostatnya terus ditabrak oleh penis Boruto yang panjang.

"Hahh... Kau akan dihukum ayah jika kesana?" Kata Boruto menggeleng kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan sikap keras kepala ukenya.

"Ahh.. Aku.. Aku.. Ahh!" Menma merasakan penisnya berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu membuat tubuhnya semakin dihentakkan oleh Boruto.

Boruto mempercepat hentakkannya degan cepat agar klimaks kedua mereka bisa keluar.

"Boruto... Ahhhhhhh!" Menma berteriak hingga membuat tubuh menegang merasakan penisnya mengeluarkan cairannya tepat mengenai lantai kamar Boruto.

"Menma... Akhh" Boruto meringis merasakan cairannya keluar didalam lubang rectum Menma, menembakkannya hingga lima kali.

"Hahh.. Hahh..!" Menma akhirnya ambruk dengan cairan Boruto yang ada dimana-mana, rasanya lengket dan licin.

"Aku tidak yakin, apakah kau bisa ke Osaka tanpa izin ayah?" Tanya Boruto mencoba menarik tubuh Menma dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Menma tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya itu terus mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak apa, mungkin besok aku akan mengajak Shikadai dan Inojin kesini!" Kata Boruto membayangkan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan nanti bersama teman satu kelasnya itu saat sudah datang ke rumahnya.

"Hmm... Bisakah, kita ke supermarket aku ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Menma yang hanya dapat pelukan dari Boruto dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Tepat di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang merupakan pemilik dari Naruto Namikaze kini telah sepi hanya beberapa dokter dan suster yang masih menetap menjaga sang pasien untuk dirawat kembali. Terlihat Naruto sedang berada di ruangan yang amat terang dan putih.

Nit. Nit. Nit.

Suara monitor menandakan bahwa Naruto sedang merawat pasien tetapnya yang terbaring menutup mata diatas bankar, perlahan kakinya dia langkahkan untuk mendekati sang pasien dengan wajah sendu dan sedih.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto mengelus pelan surai rambut raven itu dengan lembut, sesekali tersenyum lembut saat menatap wajah damai sang pasien.

Tidak ada jawaban seperti biasanya, rasanya sepi dan sunyi membuat Naruto kembali menatap kesal dengan hasil kerja kerasnya yang tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau tidak bangun sekarang?" Tanya Naruto menunduk sedih sambil memegang tangan sang pasien yang masih tidak bergerak penuh selang yang tersambung pada impus.

"Kau tau, sekarang Menma sudah besar, dia ingin melihatmu. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai istri lagi. Bukankah itu yang kau mau, kau ingin melihatku bahagiakan tapi aku tidak bahagia!" Naruto menunduk sedih membiarkan air matanya turun dari pelupuknya, turun membasahi tangan persolen yang dia pegang.

"Aku akan bahagia saat kau bangun, aku sudah menikah tiga kali dan punya anak lagi, tapi semuanya tidak membuatku bahagia!" Naruto menatap wajah yang masih tertidur tanpa membuka kelopaknya sama sekali.

"Apakah kau bisa bangun saat Menma ada disini?" Tanya Naruto kepada orang yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

Masih tidak ada jawaban Naruto lelah berbicara tanpa mendapatkan hasil, pandangannya dia alihkan pada impus berisikan darah yang setengahnya sudah habis.

"Aku akan mengajak Menma kesini jika dia memang sudah mengetahui semuanya!" Naruto melepaskan tangan persolen itu dan menaruhnya disisi bankar.

Cup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!" Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dengan hati berat, sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang berharap sang tercinta bangun dari tidurnya tapi sayangnya bukan.

Naruto berjalan menaikki tangga untuk pergi keluar ruangan, lalu menguncinya saat sudah di lorong rumah sakit, berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

Perlahan tangan Naruto dia gerakkan untuk meraih handphone yang ada disaku jas dokternya, melihat siapakah yang tadi menelponnya.

"Boruto?" Naruto tidak tau anak pertamanya itu menelponnya, mungkin akibat operasi tadi dia tidak mengetahui handphonenya bergetar.

 _"Hallo ayah?"_

"Ada apa kau menelpon?"

 _"Ahhh... Iya, Menma ingin pergi ke Osaka bisakah ayah izinkan?"_

"Tidak!"

Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat dirinya dan putranya dengan perasaan kesal, sepertinya Naruto tau apa tujuan Menma ke Osaka jika bukan bertemu dengan sepupu jauhnya pasti bertemu dengan pamannya.

"Hahh... Pasti dia nekat pergi!" Kata Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto sudah mendapat pergerakan dari adikku?" Naruto berbalik dan melihat kakak iparnya sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Tidak sama sekali!" Kata Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan kecewa membuat Itachi maklum saja dengan tatapan itu lagi.

"Tidak apa, mungkin bukan saatnya dia bangun dari komanya!" Kata Itachi berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto di lorong rumah sakit yang sudah gelap.

"Yahh... Menma juga mulai nekat mencari tau siapa ibunya!" Naruto ingat betul beberapa bulan yang lalu anaknya kabur dari rumah hingga melibatkan para kepolisian.

"Hmm... Biarkan saja dia mencari taunya sendiri Naruto, kau tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama. Kelahiran Menma memang membuat Sasuke koma!" Itachi ingat saat adiknya melahirkan hingga berakhir koma dan tertidur begitu lama diatas bankar.

"Sudahlah Kak Itachi, bagaimana keadaan Kak Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto mencoba melupakan wajah sakit sang tercinta saat melahirkan dulu.

"Kyuu-chan sekarang membuat makan malam dan memukuli Syuuichi dan Yuuki!" Itachi membayangkan aura iblis yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi saat menatap kesal kearah kedua anaknya yang nakal.

"Ryuuuchi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa?" Naruto membuka pintu ruangannya lalu mempersilahkan kakak iparnya masuk.

"Hahh... Ryuuuchi itu pendiam dia tidak pernah melakukam hal yang dilakukan adiknya!" Bagi Itachi putra pertamanya itu sama seperti dirinya pendiam dan hanya bertingkah seperlunya saja.

"Tapi Kak Kyubi masih menjalankan kedua perusahaan ayah bukan?" Tanya Naruto menatap Itachi yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak keduanya masih ada ayahmu yang melakukannya dan Paman Kakashi!" Kata Itachi membuat Naruto mengingat paman mesumnya yang mempunyai dua istri, geli rasanya tapi maklumi saja.

"Aku dengar Paman Kakashi ingin menikah lagi, akur ya uke-ukenya!" Beberapa tahun ini Naruto tidak mendengar pertengkaran apa pun tentang pamannya yang paling mesum itu, entah sihir apa yang diberikan pamannya itu untuk menaklukkan kedua ukenya.

"Ya begitula, katanya Kakashi ingin menikahi salah satu guru sekolah bernama Iruka Umino!" Itachi tidak sengaja mendengar berita menggencarkan seisi rumahnya saat mengetahui pamannya akan menikah untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Pertama Paman Obito, kedua Paman Yamato sekarang Guru Iruka, sepertinya Paman Kakashi tidak puas satu lubang!" Kata Naruto membuat Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu, sama sepertimu Naruto!" Kata Itachi membuat Naruto menatap tajam dengan ekor matanya.

"Asal kau tau Kak Itachi, mungkin aku menduda sampai sekarang jika bukan kehendak Sasuke dan ibu, aku lebih baik mengurusi Menma daripada menikah lagi!" Kata Naruto menggantung jas dokternya lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan kursi Itachi.

"Hmm... Aku kira kau menikah karena belum puas ternyata kau setia juga ya, tidak salah dulu aku mengajakmu bertarung lalu mempersilahkanmu menikahi adikku!" Itachi ingat dulu saat Naruto meminta restu padanya lalu mengajaknya adu pedang selama seminggu sebagai tantangan.

"Bukannya sudah aku katakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, saat dia bangun nanti aku akan mengajaknya pulang lalu hidup bahagia setelah menceraikan Sakura, tentu saja!" Kata Naruto membayangkan masa-nasa indahnya bersama sang tercinta.

"Iya, aku akan mendukungmu jika wanita itu macam-macam pada adikku, aku dengar Menma mematahkan kaki teman sekelasnya?" Tanya Itachi membuat Naruto yang sedang meminum kopi jadi menatap serius.

"Hmm... Aku sudah dengar rumornya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada bukti kuat menjadikan Menma sebagai pelakunya, ingat dulu saat aku bertunangan dengan Ino?" Kata Naruto menatap Itachi yang hanya mengangguk pelan, penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat dari mulut Naruto.

"Iya aku dengar setelah dia bertunangan dengamu, Ino langsung membatalkan pertunangannya tanpa hal yang jelas!" Kata Itachi ingat jelas semasa kuliahnya dulu, saat adiknya masih duduk dibangku sma.

"Sasuke memukuli Ino dengan membabi buta, lalu mengancamnya akan membunuhnya jika tidak membatalkan pertunangan itu!" Kata Naruto memangut pelan, begitu mengerikannya sikap sang terkasih padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Itachi tidak dapat mempercayai jika adiknya yang jadi penyebab batalnya pertunangan seseorang.

"Aku dan Ino diculik Sasuke lalu kami diikatnya!" Kata Naruto mengingat jelas kejadian dulu saat tubuhnya disentuh dan bibirnya dihisap pelan.

"Kau melakukan apa?" Tanya Itachi sepertinya tau apa yang dilakukan adiknya jika kekasih hidupnya dimilikki orang lain.

"Aku hanya duduk sambil tertidur!" Kata Naruto membuat Itachi sweatdrop mendengarnya, ternyata tidak ada peran penting yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Menma?" Itachi tidak habis pikir mengapa Naruto menyamakan sikap psikopat adiknya dengan keponakan tersayangnya.

"Tentu saja ada, karena sikapnya itu menurun pada Menma!" Kata Naruto tersenyum bangga pada Itachi yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hahh... Jadi benar bahwa Menma yang mematahkannya?" Tanya Itachi yang hanya dapat anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak sabar rasanya melihat Menma mematahkan tangannya nanti!" Itachi menatap adik iparnya yang terlihat gilanya sama seperti adiknya dulu.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu. Jaga diri dan adikku, Naruto!" Kata Itachi beranjak dari duduknya setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Terlihat keluarga Uchiha yang damai dan tidak tentram tepatnya Kyuubi yang sedang asik memasak di dapur tidak memperdulikan suara kegaduhan yang berada di ruang tamu, sesekali dia menatap putra sulungnya yang sedang duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Jadi Ryuuichi, bagaimana lessmu hari ini menyenangkan?" Tanya Kyuubi memotong sayuran lobak dan memasukkannya kedalam panci bening yang sudah mendidih.

"Hmm... Tidak terlalu menyenangkan, apa lagi Syuuichi dan Yuuki sering membuat masalah dengan membully para geng sekolah!" Ryuuichi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, bagaimana dia sedang berlajar ditempat les dan kedua adiknya yang mengamuk sambil memukuli geng sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung, bukannya sekolahmu dan Menma berseberangan tapi kenapa hanya sekolahmu saja yang tidak libur?" Tanya Kyuubi tidak memperhatikan Ryuuichi yang sekarang sedang membaca buku.

"Aku dan Menma beda sekolah Mama, dan juga aku sudah kuliah tentu saja selalu sekolah!" Kyuubi suka melihat wajah jengkel putra sulungnya itu, mirip sekali seperti wajah jengkelnya sewaktu digoda oleh Itachi.

"Memangnya kedua adikmu melakukan apa pada geng terkenal di sekolahmu?" Tanya Kyuubi membawa semangkuk sup tomat menuju meja makan.

"Memukuli mereka saat rambut Yuuki disentuh, mama taukan betapa sadisnya Yuuki saat rambut merah yang panjang itu disentuh oleh orang selain dirinya?" Kata Ryuuichi menatap ibunya yang hanya diam mengangguk tidak jelas.

"Iya, mama pernah melihat Yuuki waktu Sekolah Dasar memukuli semua teman gadis sekelasnya karena pamer didepannya... Itu mengerikan!" Kyuubi beranjak pergi menuju alat masaknya lagi.

"YUUKI BANTU MAMA!" Teriak Kyuubi membuat kegaduhan yang ada di ruang tamu jadi berhenti seketika Kyuubi berteriak tadi.

Tidak lama datanglah seorang gadis berpenampilan seperti orang baru saja terkena badai mengerikan, berjalan dengan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakkan akibat perkelahiannya dengan kakak kembarnya. Setelah merasakan rapi baru mendekati Kyuubi yang hanya memutar matanya malas.

.

.

.

Menma melihat didepan cerminnya ada pantulan dirinya yang kini tubuhnya penuh kissmark merah dan akan berbekas hingga beberapa hari kedepan, sementara pelaku yang membuatnya hanya diam sambil tersenyum senang melihat mahakarya yang dia buat dengan kecupan dan gigitan darinya.

"Boruto sepertinya aku harus pulang, hari ini aku tidak bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugas sekolah, aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan!" Kata Menma memasang jaketnya setelah melihat penampilannya yang terlalu indah bagi Boruto.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menginap malam ini?" Tanya Boruto yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Menma sebagai jawaban, masih sibuk dengan pakaian yang dikenakan.

Cup.

"Jangan merindukanku. Aku mencintaimu!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi setelah mengecup pelan bibir Boruto yang hanya mengangguk senang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, salam pada ayah!" Kata Boruto melempar senyum hangat pada Menma yang tersipu menahan malu.

Menma berjalan dengan derap langkah nyaring hingga terdengar oleh Hinata dan Himawari yang sedang sarapan dimeja makan.

"Pagi semuanya!" Sapa Menma berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang memasak di dapur dan Himawari menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Menma, ayo sarapan dulu!" Menma menatap hangat wanita yang merupakan ibu tirinya dulu sambil menggeleng pelan, hanya mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak jadi tidak bisa ikut sarapan, sampai jumpa!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi setelah mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Hinata.

Menma berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah memasang sepatunya lalu berjalan lagi menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya, meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum mesum menatap dari jendela.

"Saatnya kita urus gadis itu!"

.

.

.

Brak.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah tiarap dengan mulut terikat kain, mata yang tertutup kain dan kedua kaki serta tangan yang terikat dengan tali mengikat dengat kencang. Rambut violetnya yang panjang mulai tergerai mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

"Hmmpp!" Tangannya yang terikat dari belakang mulai menggapai-gapai untuk melepaskannya dengan susah payah.

Tangannya ditarik dengan paksa hingga berlutut didepan seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi depannya, mengamati sambil menyeringai senang dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Perlahan kain yang menutup mata violet itu mulai terlepas, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan lampu menyilaukan dan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk didepannya bak seorang bangsawan tengah tersenyum senang menatapnya, dibelakangnya ada dua orang pria berpakaian hitam dan bertubuh besar tengah berdiri.

"Merasa sudah baikkan Sumire?" Tanya seseorang membuat kepalanya menegadah, dimana sumber suara menatapnya dengan meremehkan.

"Menma?" Sumire melihat kekasih dari calon tunangannya duduk dengan beraninya didepannya, memegang dagunya untuk menegadah menatap keatas.

"Kau belum jera juga ya, kadang aku ingin sekali membunuhmu saat ini juga?" Kata Menma menompangkan dagunya dengan tangannya yang menyanggah pada pahanya.

"Lakukan saja jika bisa?" Tatapan itu membuat Menma menyeringai lebar, tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan mulai ditaruh sebilah pisau oleh pria besar yang merupakan bodyguardnya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang tapi aku tidak ingin keluargamu menangis darah hanya kematian putri kecilnya... Aku akan memberikan penyiksaan saja padamu agar kau jera!" Kata Menma berjalan mendekati Sumire dan berjongkok dibelakangnya dengan sebilah pisau diarahkan pada lehernya.

"Pengecut!" Kata Sumire membuat Menma mendelik tajam, pisau yang tadi berada dileher Sumire berpindah kearah matanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku hadiahkan matamu ini kepada Boruto, mata violet itu mengingatkanku pada bola mata nenekku!" Pupil Sumire spontan membulat saat pisau tajam itu semakin dekat pada matanya.

Keheningan membuatnya diam saat pisau itu semakin dekat keorgan matanya secara perlahan, keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya saat mengenai pupilnya. Dengan susah payah Sumire menelan air liurnya saat pisau itu berhenti bergerak.

Apakah penusukkannya akan dilakukan secara perlahan-lahan agar dia merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa nantinya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat menunggu pergerakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Menma.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Sumire!" Kata Menma melihat betapa ketakutannya wajah itu, rasanya dia ingin tertawa senang.

"Akhh!" Sumire meringis saat pisau itu menyayat pipi kanannya melintang kebawah, menorehkannya hingga mengeluarkan bercak darah.

"Kau cukup tangguh untuk seorang perempuan, kebanyakan dari mereka akan berteriak meminta tolong lalu dibunuh oleh bodyguardku setelah mereka selesai memperkosanya!" Kata Menma membuat Sumire terbelalak terkejut mendengarnya.

 _'Di-diperkosa?'_ Batin Sumire ketakutan saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Menma, apakah ini akhir hidupnya. Mati dengan cara konyol.

"Tenang saja Sumire, kau tidak akan mati diperkosa oleh mereka tapi... Kau akan mati ditanganku!" Kata Menma mengarahkan lagi pisaunya pada pipi kanan Sumire dan menggoreskan sebuah luka yang lebih dalam.

"Akhh.. hah!" Perlahan air mata turun dari pelupuknya membuat Menma mendorong tubuh Sumire dengan kasar.

"Kau membosankan, lepaskan dia!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sumire dan ketiga bodyguardnya yang hanya patuh mengikuti perintah sang tuan.

"Hahh.. Hiks!" Sambil menahan sakit Sumire melihat Menma berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya yang sedang menahan isakkan.

Menma terus berjalan keluar dari sebuah rumah kosong yang dia kenakan untuk menyiksa Sumire tadi, meskipun singkat membuat suasana senangnya hilang saat mendengar isak tangis dari seorang gadis tapi dia senang pada akhirnya bisa membuat gadis itu ketakutan dengan perkataannya.

"Hahhh... Baru segitu sudah menangis bagaimana aku tusuk dibagian lagi bisa menjerit seperti orang gila!" Kata Menma menggeleng kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan lagi.

Menma melihat sesosok orang yang dia kenali tengah berjalan berdua dijalan raya, dengan seringainya Menma berjalan mendekati dua orang yang sedang kencan berdua tanpa dirinya.

"Ha. Jadi Shikadai dan Inojin sedang kencan, sudah pulang dari liburannya?" Tanya Menma membuat dua pemuda yang seumuran Boruto berbalik.

"Ehh... Menma?" Tatapan pemuda Nara tersebut melihat Menma yang sedang berdiri didepannya sedang tersenyum senang.

"Kalian sedang kencan? Kenapa berdua saja, dimana Iwabe dan Denki. Mereka tidak diajak?" Kata Menma melipat kedua tangannya didadanya sambil melihat dua sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan ini.

"Mereka baru pulang liburan jadi kami tidak ingin menganggu!" Kata pemuda Yamanaka ini membuat Menma hanya mengangguk memaklumi sahabat-sahabat dari adiknya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya saat kencan terkadang banyak halangan!" Kata Menma berjalan kearah mobil hitam yang baru saja datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Shikadai, Menma itu memang mengerikan ya?" Tanya Inojin Yamakana pada kekasihnya yang hanya mengangguk setuju, masih sadar dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Sudahlah!" Shikadai Nara berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih terpana dengan kedatangan mobil yang tadi tidak ada ditempat, lalu berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Menma berjalan memasukki rumahnya dengan merenggangkan kedua tangannya lalu membuka ganggang pintu, mendapati dua perempuan yang telah menjadi keluarga tirinya tengah berdiri didepannya, mendelik tajam kearahnya dengan tidak suka saat melihat dirinya. Bukannya bertanya tapi Menma hanya diam pergi dengan wajah tidak perduli.

"Dasar, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Menma yang hanya berhenti berjalan.

"Ini rumahku jadi terserah diriku!" Kata Menma melihat kedua perempuan tersebut dengan ekor matanya, lalu beranjak pergi setelah melihat Sarada terdiam seperti ketakutan.

 _'Tatapannya, mengerikan!'_ Batin Sarada berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar membuat Sakura yang ada disampingnya menatap penuh tanda bingung.

"Ingat ini Sarada, gadis itu hampir...!" Menma mengarahkan pisaunya pada lehernya lalu berjalan pergi menuju lantai dua sambil menahan tawa.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sarada tidak dapat mempercayai gadis itu dengan mudah dapat ditaklukan oleh Menma, pasti ada yang mengatur semua trik ini.

Sarada menatap kepergian Menma yang hanya diam sambil tertawa pelan, sungguh ini kali pertama dia mendapati seseorang yang begitu sulit untuk dikalahkan.

"Bagaimana masih mau bersikeras mengejar Boruto?" Perkataan seseorang membuat ibu dan anak ini berbalik.

"Ayah, tentu saja!" Kata Sarada sudah membulatkan tekadnya bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah untuk mendapatkan Boruto.

"Baiklah, semangat ya!" Apa maksud dari senyum Naruto yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, ada kejanggalan yang membuat Sarada ingin menggalinya.

Sementara Menma yang sedang asik melihat layar laptopnya dimana ada sosok Boruto sedang tersenyum menatapnya, sesekali menyeringai saat melihat dada Menma yang terekspos.

 _"Jadi, bagaimana masih mau pergi ke Osaka meskipun tidak dapat izin dari ayah?"_ Menma menatap Boruto yang ada dilayar laptopnya, hatinya juga bimbang bagaimana jika papahnya tidak setuju dia pergi, tapi rasa penasarannya terus mendorongnya untuk mencari lebih dalam siapakah orang tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku akan pergi meskipun papah tidak menyetujuinya!" Kata Menma mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasurnya dan menghadap laptopnya.

 _"Baiklah, kakakku tersayang aku akan ikut bersamamu, pergi untuk bertemu dengan Paman Hashirama dan Paman Madara!"_ Kata Boruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan kakak tirinya yang hanya tersenyum senang.

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau ikut juga tidak masalah, aku akan pergi sendiri!" Kata Menma mengambil buah apel yang tadi dia ambil di dapur lalu mengupasnya dengan pisau.

 _"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi sendiri dan digoda oleh om-om hidung belang, aku akan pergi bersamamu dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu!"_ Kata Boruto membuat Menma tersenyum senang.

"Kau berlebihan, sebelum mereka menyentuhku akan kubuat mereka mati terlebih dahulu!" Kata Menma mengarahkan pisau yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengupas apel kepada layar laptopnya dimana Boruto hanya bisa diam.

 _"Kapan, kau akan ke rumahku lagi?"_ Tanya Boruto langsung dapat tatapan tajam dari Menma yang sedang asik memakan irisan apel.

"Bukannya baru kemarin malam kita tidur bersama?" Menma tidak habis pikir dengan keinginan adiknya yang selalu melakukan hubungan intim dengannya.

 _"Tapi aku merindukan mulutmu melakukan blowjob pada penisku!"_ Kata Boruto langsung membuat pergerakan Menma berhenti saat ingin mengiris apel kedua.

"Aku akan memotong penismu jika kau merindukanku hanya untuk bersetubuh!" Kata Menma mengarahkan kembali pisau yang ada ditangannya pada jarinya, membayangkan jika itu adalah penis Boruto yang siap dia potong-potong.

 _"Hahaha...Tentu saja tidak, aku rindu kita kencan lagi, kapan kau mau mengajakku kencan?"_ Tanya Boruto membuat kening Menma berkerut tidak suka saat mendengarnya.

Mana ada seorang uke mengajak semenya kencan, kadang Menma ingin menusuk perut Boruto saat ini juga biar rasa kesalnya hilang.

"Selama kita pacaran aku tidak pernah mengajakmu kencan, yang ada kau yang selalu mengajakku kencan!" Menma memutar matanya malas, kembali mengiris apel yang dia makan.

 _"Ck. Ayolah kali ini saja, buatlah aku senang Kak Menma!"_ Kata Boruto memelas membuat Menma ingin menghancurkan laptopnya sekarang juga.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengajakmu kencan setelah semua tugas sekolahmu selesai!" Kata Menma tersenyum senang saat mendengar desah kecewa dari Boruto.

 _"Baiklah, aku ingat perkataanmu jika kau tidak mengingatnya aku akan memperkosamu tepat dihadapan ayah!"_ Kata Boruto membuat Menma tersedak saat mendengar dan ingin protes.

"Hey!" Menma berdecak kesal saat Boruto offline dari kegiatan dimedia sosial, bagaimana bisa dia setuju dengan perkataan Boruto tadi. Apa jadinya jika dia lupa dengan perkataan sendiri dan diperkosa Boruto tepat didepan sang papah.

"Jadi, Boruto memaksamu kencan?" Tanya seseorang membuat Menma berbalik untuk mencari asal suara dan mendapati papahnya sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Papah?" Menma tidak akan terkejut jika yang dia lihat adalah papahnya, sudah lama rasanya dia tidak melihat papahnya tersenyum tulus saat melihatnya.

"Masih berkeinginan pergi ke Osaka?" Tanya Naruto membuat Menma menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, jika sang papah tau dia berniat pergi kesana, jangan harap dia selamat dari hukuman maut papahnya yang berhubungan dengan memberi makanan rubah ekor sembilan di rumah kakeknya.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi, aku harus membantu Boruto mengerjakan tugasnya!" Bohong besar, padahal didalam hati Menma sudah membuat rencana apa saja untuk pergi ke Osaka dalam menuntaskan masalah rasa penasarannya.

"Baiklah, ini hewan yang kau diami dua hari ini mulai merindukan tuannya!" Kata Naruto memperlihatkan seekor rubah putih yang ada digendongannya kepada Menma.

"Wahhh... Kitsune, aku merindukanmu maafkan aku ya, aku juga harus mengurus rubah yang lebih besar lagi agar dia tidak mengancamku!" Kata Menma memeluk rubah putih yang diberikan sang papah tadi.

"Jaga dia Menma, Paman Kyuubi tidak pernah baik dua kali!" Kata Naruto yang hanya dapat anggukan setuju dari Menma.

"Paman Kyuubi selalu baik kok padaku, memberikan apa saja jika aku mau!" Kata Menma membaringkan Kitsune diatas kasur yang sudah tertidur dengan cara meringkukkan tubuhnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya bersebelahan dengan sang rubah.

Menma melihat langit-langit kamarnya ada perasaan sedih yang masih berkecambuk didalam dirinya, rasanya ingin dia berjalan ke ruang kerja papahnya untuk mencari tau lebih dalam, siapakah orang yang bersanding di altar pernikahan dengan pakaian pernikahan Adat Jepang itu. Apakah ibunya lalu mengapa disobek, apakah ada alasan yang menjadi jawaban untuk Menma.

"Hahhh... Bagaimana ini, aku ingin sekali pergi ke Osaka tapi papah tidak mengizinkan, Boruto juga tidak paham akan posisiku. Aish... Tidak kuberi jatah baru tau rasa!" Kata Menma kesal lalu berbalik kesamping kiri dimana dia melihat gumpalan putih sedang tertidur.

.

.

.

Boruto melihat sosok gadis yang terlihat mengenaskan ini, malam ini merupakan pertemuan dirinya dengan tunangannya bukannya kebahagian yang datang malah keibaan dia rasakan sekarang, apa yang terjadi pada gadis cantik teman sekelasnya ini hingga ada perban melilit ditangan kanannya dan kapas yang menutup pipi kanannya. Keadaan gadis didepannya ini begitu mengenaskan seperti orang yang baru saja terkena kecelakaan parah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sumire?" Boruto sesekali melihat ibunya yang sedang berbicara pada ibunya Sumire.

"Ahh... Ti-tidak Boruto ini hanya luka kecil saja!" Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis polos ini, sapphirenya mulai melihat lebih teliti tiap luka yang didapatkan Sumire.

"Apakah Menma yang melakukannya?"

Deg.

Sumire terdiam saat perkataan Boruto tepat pada kebenarannya tapi jangan ada yang tau bahwa dia telah dicelakai oleh Menma, apa yang harus dia jawab jika perkataan Boruto adalah kebenaran.

"Tidak Boruto, mana mungkin Menma melakukan hal sehina ini!" Baik sekali Sumire mau membela Menma hingga segitunya mungkin dia tidak mau menjelek-jelekkan kakak tiri Boruto.

"Benarkah, aku tau tiap luka yang diberikan Menma!" Sumire terdiam mendengarnya, apa jadinya jika dia mengatakan kebenarannya apakah Boruto akan membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"Ti-tidak Boruto, aku hanya mengalami luka kecil jadi jangan terlalu diperdulikan!" Kata Sumire mengalihkan pembicaraan agar dirinya tidak terpojok seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima pertunangan ini setelah kau mendapatkan izin dari kakakku!" Kata Boruto melipat kedua tangannya didadanya sambil melihat raut wajah Sumire yang terkejut.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, bagi Boruto apa pun yang harus dilakukannya pasti harus meminta izin pada sang kakak, bukan tapi kekasihnya.

 _'Aku yakin Menma pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya!'_ Batin Hinata kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan wanita paruh baya yang ada didepannya itu.

Boruto melihat kearah ibunya yang sedang menggeleng pelan, apa maksud dari gelengan ibunya itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.


End file.
